Percy's Kids
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have married and have four children. Follow them through a heart wrenching journey in which they raise their kids and struggle to keep them in the right path. Please read and rate!
1. Chapter 1: Through The Snow

"Mommy! Mommy, look! It's snowing!" shrieked the little girl with the blonde hair, olive skin and sea green eyes. She bounced on her heels, her breath creating fog on the window glass.

"I'll be right there, Hazel. I have to feed your little sister," Annabeth shouted back at her three year old daughter. In her arms, she held five month old Christi, with curly ebony hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

Hazel's face fell. She felt as if Annabeth's attention only belonged to Christi. She slumped down from the plush white window seat and clutched her teddy bear to her chest. "Let's go have a tea party!" She bounded off to her bedroom.

Annabeth followed, pressing a pacifier into baby Christi's mouth. Hazel's room was quaint, with light pink walls, a toddler bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, a toy chest, a rocking chair and a little table for tea parties. Hazel lifted a poofy pink dress for her bear out of her dresser drawer. One the bear was tightly squeezed into it, Hazel got out her plastic tea set and poured pretend tea into them.

"What's that?" she asked the bear, as if it had spoken to her. "Why, thank you!"

Annabeth chuckled and sat down on the rocking chair. She loved her two girls. Sweet, spirited Hazel and quiet, persistent Christi. She glanced at her watch. Five o'clock. Percy, her husband, would be home any minute to take them to Camp Half-Blood. There, they would meet up with Grover, Juniper and their kids; three year old Lily and seven month old Robin.

"Do you want to go to go the Camp?" asked Annabeth.

Hazel froze, plastic tea pot positioned over plastic tea cup. "Camp? With Lily?"

"Yes," replied Annabeth.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Hazel ran about in circles.

"Hold it, wild child," laughed Annabeth. "We have to wait for daddy." "Can we go like princesses?" Hazel wanted to know.

Annabeth sighed, another 'no' on the tip of her tongue. Hazel recognized the look on Annabeth's face and tears began to glisten in her eyes. Annabeth couldn't resist cute little Hazel.

"I'll go get the pearl necklaces," she whispered.

Hazel jumped up and down. "Princesses! Princesses! Mommy and I are princesses!" she chanted.

In no time, Annabeth and Hazel were dressed up. Annabeth, in a slim red dress with pearl bracelets and earrings. Hazel, in a poofy pink dress with a plastic crown and princess slippers. Christi was nestled in the crook of Annabeth's arm, wrapped snuggly in a blue silk blanket.

Percy opened the front door and burst into laughter when he saw Annabeth. His wife wasn't the type to dress up in sexy attire. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she growled.

"Shut up are mean words!" cried Hazel. "Daddy, daddy! Mommy used mean words!"

Percy wiped tears from his eyes. "Yeah, baby. I know. But mommy's all grown up, so she can say mean words."

"Will you just take Christi?" asked Annabeth tiredly.

Percy nodded and hugged Annabeth. "I'm just kidding, babe. Hello, Christi! Are you ready? Are you ready to go to camp?"

Percy took the girls outside while Annabeth fetched coats, mittens, scarves, hats and boots. When everybody was dressed warmly, the family began their trek to the camp.

Hazel stumbled in the deep snow, struggling to keep her bear above her head. "Mommy! Mommy, my bear is going to get all snowy!" she pouted.

Annabeth retraced her steps to her daughter and swung her into her arms. "My gods!" she said. "What have you been eating, chunky monkey?"

Five minutes later, Percy spotted a hazy line of brown against the snowy hillside. "Almost there!" he called back to Hazel and Annabeth.

Annabeth puffed, white clouds shooting from her mouth. She tripped in the snow, but caught herself. "Gods, I am so out of shape!" groaned Annabeth. "Percy! We are not having anymore kids for a while."

Percy only laughed and passed under the gateway to Camp Half-Blood. The snow beneath their feet evaporated and was replaced by wood chips. Hazel clapped her hands at the magic and shed her warm winter coat and accessories.

Grover darted over and embraced Percy. "Hey, man." Percy backed away. "Hey, man. Watch the munchkin."

"Where's Lily? Where's Lily?" squealed Hazel, attempting to climb up Grover's legs. "Where is she? I need to show her my bear!"

Grover smiled. "Over there. By Auntie Juniper."

Hazel galloped away, screaming, "Lily! Look! It's me! I'm here! It's me!"

Annabeth shot Percy a disapproving look and raced after her daughter. She spotted Hazel playing near a picnic table. Lily was white with yellow spots, hair and eyes. She wore a lacey white dress.

Juniper sat at the picnic table, watching a blue baby shake a rattle. He had ruffled purple hair and wore a white diaper. "Annie!" she cried, leaping up to hug her friend. "My, gods. You look so thin!"

Annabeth beamed. "Thanks. So do you!"

The women sat down and instantly launched into an in depth conversation about how useless and lazy their husbands had been over the past week. Percy and Grover strode over to Chiron.

"Chiron! Dude! What's up?" said Percy, hugging his old teacher and camp counselor.

Chiron smiled. "I am well. And you? How is Annabeth? And I hear Hazel is in good condition."

"Yeah, yeah. We're all cool. How's camp coming?" asked Percy. "Fine, fine."

"Great!"

"Man, when's dinner?" Grover wanted to know. "I'm starved."

Chiron laughed. "Soon, my friend. Soon."


	2. Chapter 2: Christi Turns One

**Seven Months Later**

"Daddy! I want to blow up a bayoon too!" said Hazel, bouncing up and down.

"It's _balloon_, sweetie," chuckled Percy. "And mommy already said no."

Hazel stuck out her bottom lip and glared angrily at the chubby red baby sitting in the playpen next to her father. Today was Christi's birthday party and all her parents' attention was focused on her.

"There's my baby!" cried Annabeth scooping up her youngest daughter and nuzzling her neck. Annabeth turned to her husband. "Oh, Percy!" she moaned. "I needed pink balloons, not white."

Percy laughed. "Honey, I really don't think the color of the balloons is going to matter."

Annabeth tugged on a sweaty piece of blonde hair that clung to her cheek. "I really think it does. Come on, Hazel. Let's go get dressed." Hazel sighed and climbed down from her chair. She galloped ahead of her mother and entered her parents' bedroom. "Mommy." Annabeth settled Christi on the changing table and searched for a fresh diaper. "Yes, pumpkin?"

"Mommy."

Annabeth unwrapped the old diaper and threw it away. "Yes?"

"Mommy. Look at me." Annabeth threw her hands in the air and turned toward Hazel. "What, Hazel? I'm busy!"

Hazel's bottom lip trembled. She buried her face in the pillow. "I want to wear my princess dress," she mumbled.

Annabeth closed her eyes and inhaled. She then wiped Christi down, strapped on a new diaper and carried Christi over to sit on the crimson bedspread. She massaged Hazel's back. "Angel, I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Like a spring, Hazel jumped up and resumed her never ending 'happy' bounce. "Mommy! Mommy, can I wear my princess dress? With my golden crown?" Annabeth laughed. "Sure, sweetie. Why don't you go and find it while I get Christi dressed in her princess dress."

Hazel rolled of the bed and skipped to her room.

_Dingdong! _Hazel squealed with delight. "MOMMY! I SEE AUNTIE THALIA AND UNCLE NICO! MOMMY! THEY'RE HERE!"

Annabeth raced to the door, waving white colored streamers out of her face. "Thank you, sweetie," she said to Hazel. "Remember what we discussed?" Hazel wrinkled her nose. "Be polite and calm down."

"And?"

Hazel's nose wrinkled further. "It's not my birthday party," she whispered.

Annabeth smiled and patted Hazel. "Good job." She opened the door to reveal a family of six.

She recognized Thalia, a lean woman with electric blue eyes and jet black hair. Next to her was Violet, the youngest at seven; Aubrey, the second oldest at twelve; Braden, the oldest at sixteen; and Kyle, ten. All four kids looked exactly like Thalia, but were dressed in black t-shirts, white skinny jeans, silver chained necklaces, skull earrings and black beanie hats. Nico stood in the back awkwardly.

"Nico, Thalia, Braden, Aubrey, Kyle, Violet! So glad you could come!" Annabeth said, hugging her old friend.

Hazel peeked at the people from behind her mother's legs. "Hi," she said softly. "My name is Princess Hazel." Thalia laughed. "Why, hello there, sweet pea. My, you've grown! Where's the little birthday squirt?"

"In the backyard," Annabeth replied. "Hazel will you show them?" "Yes, because I am a helper princess," explained Hazel, taking Thalia's hand. "Right this way, my lady."

Thalia raised her eyebrows at Annabeth as Hazel led her away, chatting excitedly about the newest Cinderella movie. The rest of the Di Angelo family followed.

Violet stopped. "Mrs. Jackson, where should I put the present?" "On the coffee table," Annabeth replied, noticing the new family that climbed the porch steps. "Juniper! Grover! Lily, Toby!"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Christi! Happy birthday to you! Gauisus natails vobis! Guaisus natails vobis! Guaisus natails vobis dar es Christi! Guaisus natails vobis!" The two choruses of 'happy birthday' rang out; the first in English, the second in Latin.

Christi sat in the giraffe decorated highchair in the backyard. She stared hungrily at the pink and white cake. Christi was basking in the attention she was receiving.

Percy lifted the knife in the air and sliced the cake into petite pieces. "First piece goes to the birthday girl!"

Hazel tugged on Percy's sleeve. "The next one goes to the princess!"

Annabeth gently pushed Hazel back down. "Manners, Hazel. Manners!" She slung out a camera and snapped a picture as Christi tasted the icing skeptically.

Hazel wandered over to the pile of shiny presents in the corner. Christi had already opened them. She had gotten a doll from Thalia's family, a new outfit and a lollypop from Grover's family, a goldfish from Poseidon, a rainbow blanket from Annabeth's father, a Dora movie from Percy's mother and a china stallion from Chiron.

Hazel fingered the lollypop. She glanced around. "I am a princess," she muttered to herself. Then she galloped away to eat the lollypop under a willow tree in the soft, green grass of the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3: Kindergarten

Hazel opened an eye cautiously and peeked between her mother's legs. "Hazel, dear, come out!" said Annabeth. "You're being to rude to Mrs. Olsen."

Hazel took a deep breath and stepped out. She stuck out her bottom lip and stared down at her shoes. Mrs. Olsen, an overweight kindergarten teacher with frizzy red hair, bent down.

"Why, hello there, pumpkin. Is your name Hazel?" she asked.

Hazel wrinkled her nose and pointed to the plastic crown on her head. "No. My name is _princess _Hazel. Princess Hazel because I am a princess."

"Of course. My apologies." Mrs. Olsen winked at Annabeth and stood back up. "I think Hazel will have a wonderful time here."

Annabeth sighed and glanced down at Hazel. Small, rosy-cheeked, princess Hazel, who, it seemed, had just celebrated her first birthday a month ago. At least she still had two year old Christi. "I'm sure she will too." She shifted Christi. "Well, thank you so much for meeting with us today. We'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Olsen."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Jackson, Hazel. See you tomorrow!"

Annabeth took Hazel's hand and led her out of the classroom and to their white Volkswagen. She unlocked the door and strapped Christi in. Hazel climbed into her floral car seat and buckled herself.

Annabeth started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "Mommy?" "Yes, angel?" "Mommy, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home with you," whispered Hazel.

Annabeth smiled sadly and glanced at her daughter through the rearview mirror. "Baby, I know. I don't want you to go either. But you'll meet lots of new friends and learn about fun things…"

"But I want to learn about fun things with you," whined Hazel.

Annabeth felt tears blossom in her eyes. No. She mustn't cry in front of her daughters. "It's going to be fun, I promise."

Hazel looked doubtful, but dropped the conversation.

Annabeth tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, sweetie. I think that your princess dress would get dirty." Hazel held up two poofy, pink princess dresses and gazed at them. It was just after dinner and Annabeth was helping Hazel pick out the clothes was going to wear tomorrow. Percy was going to be home any minute.

"But I want people to know that I am a princess," argued Hazel.

In the corner, buried in colorful blocks and dolls. She held up a red block and waved it around. "Blue!" she announced. "Blue!"

Annabeth scooped up Christi. "No, sweetie. That's red. Can you say red? Red."

Christi waved it around impatiently. "Blue."

Annabeth sighed and nuzzled the persistent two year old. "Silly girl!" Hazel put her hands on her hips, mimicking what Annabeth had always done when frustrated with Percy. "Mommy Jackson. I am in a cry…crow…cri…"

"Crisis?" suggested Annabeth.

"Yes. I need your help."

Annabeth put Christi back on the ground and walked over to sift through Hazel's drawers. She finally held up a jean skirt and a pink ruffled top. "There. This looks cute. Do you want to wear this?"

Hazel inspected it. "Yes. I think that will have to do."

"How are my girls?" Percy wanted to know, strolling in and throwing his jacket on Hazel's rocking chair.

Christi gasped, giggled and held up her arms. "Dada! Dada!"

Percy picked her up and blew bubbles on her belly. "How are you Christi? Huh? Did you do anything fun today?" Christi pointed to the red block. "Blue," she told him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Percy asked Annabeth. He had gotten up and was getting ready for work. Usually, Annabeth was up and about by now. But today she was just lying in bed, groaning.

"I think I'm coming down with something," replied Annabeth, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Do you want me to get anything?" Percy tied his tie and massaged Annabeth's shoulders.

"If you could just get Hazel ready for school and take her, that would mean so much," she sighed.

"Alright," said Percy. He left to go wake Hazel. He entered her bedroom and laughed at his little girl, curled up on the floor in a heap of pink blankets.

"Hazel," he cooed. "Hazel, we have to go. It's your first day of kindergarten."

"No!" she snarled. "I want to sleep!"

"Hazel Angelina Jackson. Get out of bed right now," he repeated sternly.

"NO!"

"Do you have everything?" Percy asked Hazel.

Hazel shook her head. "No. I want mommy!"

"Mommy's sick," said Percy. He unbuckled Hazel and dragged her out of the car. "Come on."

Hazel closed her eyes and fell limp in Percy's arms. Percy rolled his eyes and carried her bridal style up the steps into the school. "Stop this nonsense."

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

Percy felt anger surge through him as he lowered Hazel to the ground and glared her in the eyes. "Hazel Angelina Jackson, I am fed up with this behavior. You are going to be nice and you are going to do it now. Understand?" Hazel rocked on her toes. "I don't want to," she muttered. "I want mommy."

Percy hugged his daughter. "I know, baby, I know." He took her hand once more and led her into the classroom.

Mrs. Olsen and the class had just finished reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. She lowered her hand from her heart and clapped her hands. "There you are, Hazel!"

Hazel yelped and ducked behind Percy. "Hazel who?" she asked, in a deep voice. "Nope. Sorry. I don't see any Hazel here."

Mrs. Olsen laughed and shook Percy's hand. "Mr. Jackson, I presume. How are you? Well, thank you for bringing Hazel in today. She's going to have a blast!"

Percy nodded. "Alright, Hazel." He detached her from his leg and handed her over. "_Be good_, Hazel. Do you understand?"

Hazel kicked halfheartedly. "You don't love me!" she cried as he walked out the door. "My daddy doesn't love me!"

Percy felt his cheeks turn red and his pace quickened. He hated leaving Hazel like that. He felt like a piece of him had been torn out. But it was for the best.

Percy jammed his keys into the ignition, but didn't move. Finally, he got out again and decided to go take a peek back in the classroom.

He crept through the halls and peered into the classroom. Hazel was sitting at a table, next to Lily. Standing over her shoulder was Mrs. Olsen.

"My, what a wonderful picture of your family, Hazel!" she praised. "Tell me about it."

Hazel held up her all too sparkly picture. "This is my mommy. She is wearing a blue princess dress because it is her favorite color. This is my little sister, Christi. She is wearing a bib because that's what babies wear so they don't spill food on themselves. And this is my daddy. He is wearing a shirt because he is a boy. I love my daddy."

Percy beamed.

Annabeth stood over the sink in the bathroom, tears racing down her cheeks. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"Annabeth? Honey? We're home!" called Percy.

Annabeth straightened, wiped her face and left the bathroom. "I'm in our room!"

Hazel burst in, doing a happy dance. "Mommy! Mommy, I got a golden star for being such a good drawer person! Look! Isn't it pretty?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, darling. How wonderful! Did you make any new friends?"

"Yes…" Hazel went on and on about every single person in her class, but Annabeth didn't hear her. She was too scared by what had just happened in the bathroom.

Percy strolled in and gave Annabeth a lingering kiss. "How's my queen?" he asked.

"Hazel? Would you go get mommy a glass of water, please?" asked Annabeth.

Hazel bounded away, singing cheerily. Percy studied his wife's face. "Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth took his hand and pointed into the bathroom. "Just go look," she murmured.

Percy was getting scared. He walked in carefully, then gasped at what was sitting on the counter; five pregnancy tests…all positive.

**What sex should the baby be? Names, names, names! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them up and more chapters will come your way!**


	4. Chapter 4: Labor Pains

Hazel cocked her head in confusion. "Mommy," she said. "You're being silly. There can't be a baby in there."

Annabeth smiled and stroked her swollen belly. "Two babies in there. In a month, you're going to have a little brother or sister or both. Which do you want?"

"I want two sisters," replied Hazel, then she leaned in to whisper, "Daddy says boys are hard to potty train."

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess that's true. What do you want to name the babies?" Hazel thought for a moment, then grinned. "Princess. We should name the new baby Princess."

"I like Lydia for a girl. Do you like that?" asked Annabeth, watching as Christi stood up and waddled toward her mother.

"No. I like Princess," repeated Hazel.

Christi collapsed on Annabeth's knees and laughed. "Oopsie. Me felled down," she told Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled. Another baby in the house…wow. Hazel was already a handful, being an attention grabber and a kindergartener. And Christi had just turned three and was sweet as sugar but hated leaving the house. What would the new baby be like? Hazel? Annabeth didn't think she could handle another Hazel. Maybe it would be a boy. Logan or Jayce. She liked those names. (**Thanks to whoever suggested those) **

Hazel stood up from the white lawn chair she had been sitting in and strolled over to pick a daisy that was growing in Annabeth's garden. "Daisies, daisies, they are pretty. Daisies, daisies, they are yellow. Daisies, daisies, they grow in the garden. Daisies, daisies, daiiiiissssiiieeeessss!"

Christi covered her ears. "No, no, Hazel. No sing."

Annabeth kissed Christi's ear lovingly. "Be nice, angel. And what about you? Do you want a brother or a sister?"

Christi tugged on an ebony curl. "Kitty," she said. "I want a kitty, mommy." "No, no, sweetie. The babies," Annabeth patted her stomach, "in mommy's tummy. Do you want them to girls or boys?"

"Girls," she replied. "I wanna name them Christi and Hazel." "My name is Hazel!" argued Hazel. "There can't be two Hazels, silly." Christi ignored her sister and bounced on her mother's lap. "Mommy, I gotta go potty. I gotta go to pee-pee!" she squealed.

"Well then, let's go. Onto the mommy train," said Annabeth, picking up Christi and giving her a piggy back ride inside.

Annabeth moaned and clutched her stomach. "Ouch," she muttered. Twenty minutes ago, her water had broken and contractions had begun. She was waiting at the front door for Percy. Hazel and Christi were staying with Grover and Juniper for the next couple of days.

Percy burst through the door. "Let's go!" he cried, grabbing the suitcase and leading his wife in to the car.

"Slow down, Mr. Eager," teased Annabeth.

The couple climbed into the car, buckled up and quickly drove to the hospital. Once there, the doctor went through the procedure of the birth, injected Annabeth with serum the faded the pain.

One hour later, the doctor came back in. Annabeth sucked on an ice chip while Percy dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth. "Doctor," sighed Annabeth.

The doctor was wringing his hands. "Mrs. Jackson, how are you?" "How do you think I am?" snapped Annabeth. "I'm sorry, I'm just…ready."

"Unfortunately, one of the babies is in a breach position," he said.

"Wha- What's that mean?" asked Percy.

"That means the baby is butt-first. I'm going to have to turn it manually."

"Oh, my gods," cried Annabeth. "Does that mean…your hand?…In my…? Oh, my gods."

"But the babies will be alright, right, doctor?" whispered Percy.

"Of course, of course. Mrs. Jackson, if you're ready, it looks like you're fully dilated and we can begin," said the doctor.

Annabeth took a deep breath, pulled her sweaty, blonde hair back into a pony tail and nodded. "Let's do this."

The doctor smiled politely. "I'll get my dressings on and gather up some nurses."

"Thank you." Annabeth stared up at the checkered ceiling. "Mom, uh, Athena? Could you, uh, please, uh, please make sure my babies are alright. Please, uh, mom? Thank you and uh, please."

Percy kissed Annabeth. "Everything will be alright." "I sure hope so, Seaweed Brain. I sure hope so."

Annabeth blinked tears back as the doctor held up the first baby, a wriggling, screaming baby with fuzzy yellow hair. "What is it?" she asked frantically, straining to see as the nurse carried it away. "I want to see what my baby is!"

Percy kissed her happily. "You did it. I'm so proud. I love you."

"Alright, Mrs. Jackson. I'm going to turn the baby. I need you to breathe in and out," the doctor said.

Annabeth closed her eyes and breathed. In and out. In and out. She felt a tugging sensation and whimpered. "Mom," she said, tears streaming. "Please let it be okay."

"Excellent. The baby is turned and well. One big push and you'll have yourself a set of twins!"

The nurses cheered and Annabeth exhaled. She leaned forward and pushed. She screamed in agony. "_Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!" _

A beautiful baby slid into the doctor's awaiting arms. This one had brown hair plastered to it's forehead.

Annabeth sobbed into Percy's shoulder. "We did it," murmured Percy. "Congratulations, babe. We did it. You did it."

"Are you ready to meet your new siblings?" asked Percy.

Hazel and Christi jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes!"

Percy scooped up Christi and took Hazel's hand. "Let's go!"

In the hospital room, Annabeth lay in bed. In her arms were two bundles. Each baby had pinched red cheeks, fuzzy hair and were sleeping.

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "Ooh. They smell funny."

Christi gasped and touched one of the baby's noses. "They is squishy, daddy," she whispered, as if the babies could hear her and would take offense.

"They _are_ squishy," corrected Percy. "Well, do you want to know their names?"

"Are they girls or boys?" interrupted Hazel.

Percy beamed. "They are…"


	5. Chapter 5: Bundles of Jay and Joy

"You have a brother and a sister!" Percy announced.

Annabeth held up the one nestled in her right arm. "This is Jayce Michael." She held up the other. "And this is Joyce Michaela."

Hazel's face lit up. Annabeth saw so much emotion reflected on her eldest daughter's face, she felt she could cry. When Christi was born, Hazel had wanted nothing to do with her because she knew that all their attention would be focused on her. But now, she had two more siblings who would be getting a lot of attention; meaning, she could get away with a lot more stuff.

Suddenly, Joyce began to cry. Christi covered her ears. "Baby, no cry! No cry!" she shrieked.

Percy shook his head. "I'll take them back to Juniper and Grover." "Hurry back," muttered Annabeth. She patted Joyce's back. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. You're okay." She looked up. "Thanks, uh, mom. Thanks."

Hazel slammed her bedroom door closed. She was very upset. She was sick and tired of Jay and Joy crying, she was sick and tired of school and sick and tired of her father's pathetic cooking. She walked over to her bed and picked up her princess doll.

"How's my wittle baby?" she asked, mimicking the voice her mother always used when speaking to the twins. "Yes, I know. I don't like that crying either. And mommy is always cranky now."

Hazel sighed and put her doll back on her pillow. She wrinkled her nose at her bedroom. Christi had moved in because the twins needed the other room. Her bed with the white rigs on the sides sat in the other corner. All her baby toys were scattered about the plush white rug.

"I don't want the twins to be here. I want to have my own room and I want to have mommy cooking again," she moaned. "And I think I'm sick." "Why's that?" asked Percy. He walked him, holding a wet Christi wrapped in a minotaur towel. "Do you have a fever?" "No," replied Hazel, fiddling with her princess doll's pink yarn hair.

Percy unwrapped Christi and rubbed her down with lotion. "Do you have a stomachache?"

Hazel played with the carpeting. "Nope."

Percy dressed Christi in orange pajamas and carried her to her bed. "What's wrong, then?"

Hazel wrinkled her nose. She laid a hand over her heart. "Something in here hurts." Percy walked over to his eldest daughter and studied her face. "Does it burn? Or is it sore?"

"It feels like it's sad," replied Hazel.

"Oh," Percy said softly. "Well, baby, that means that you're heart is broken. You feel left out or alone." He massaged her back. "Is this because of your mommy, the twins and I?" Hazel nodded and leaned on her father's arm. "Daddy, why don't you love me?"

"What! I love you very, very, very much and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the whole wide world!" cried Percy.

Hazel sighed. "But why don't you pay any attention to me?"

Percy wrapped his arms around her and stroked her blonde hair. "We've just been busy. New babies are hard to take care of. We still love you. I'm sorry if you think we've been neglecting you, angel."

"That's not all. I think you're a terrible chef!" giggled Hazel.

Percy pretended to take offense and gasp. "What? I am a wonderful chef! Wonderful…I tell….you! Arg!" He tickled his daughter and felt the upmost of love as she fell into the comforter, laughing, heart mended.

"WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!" Annabeth felt like crying. Just as one baby would fall asleep, the other would start screaming. And on top of all that, she had to take Hazel to school and little Christi was only three.

"I'll get her," mumbled Percy, climbing out of bed.

Annabeth laughed as his plaid boxers fell into the moonlight. "I love your butt. It turns me on."

Percy shook his head. "Yes, my butt is pretty sexy." He walked out of the room and across the hall.

The twins' room used to be Christi's. The wall were painted pale blue with little white clouds along the border at the top that connected the wall to the ceiling. Two white cribs sat against the far wall. In the room, there was also a changing table, two dressers, a bookshelf and a toy chest.

Above the left crib was the letter 'J'. Joy was crying. If he didn't quiet her soon, Lydia would wake up too. And he did not want that.

"Hey, baby," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "What's the matter? Why'd you wake up, huh? We just fed you an hour ago and changed you. Are you just cranky?" Joy waved her balled fists in the air, her face beet red from crying. Percy sighed. He picked up his daughter and checked her diaper. "You're all clean," he told her. "Do you just want love? Huh?"

She stopped crying and studied his eyes. She looked frustrated, like she wanted to say something. She looked just like Annabeth.

**I changed it up a bit…now they have one of each: Joy and Jay. **


	6. Chapter 6: Suprises and Pale Skin

**I changed the fifth chapter up a bit- I got a lot of complaints, so I hope you like this one better. Again, thanks so much for the reviews. Check out my newest story called: Dragon Slayer, in the Hunger Games section.**

***Five Years Later***

Hazel Jackson wound a blonde ringlet around her finger. She was trekking through the forest between her house and Camp Half-Blood. She had just gotten back from her friend's house and she had found a scrawled note tacked to the fridge. _At CHB. Meet us there. Love, Mom. _Hazel had found tears wetting her eyes when she read it. It was her birthday and she deserved attention. Her _tenth _birthday. Double digits.

She kicked up yellowing pine needles with the toe of her pink boot. Hazel passed underneath the arc, the gateway to Camp Half-Blood. She instantly froze. Something was wrong.

There was no movement, no nothing. Everything was silent. The Big House was set in the distance. The cabins were just multicolored squares across from the challenge course. Lava on one of the rock climbing walls slid down. When it collided with the wood chips, it evaporated.

She struggled to recall one of the rules Chiron had taught her last summer at camp. _If it's quiet, don't buy it. _Hazel saw the shed where the weapons were kept.

She took a cautious step. And another. And another. Her heart was pounding loudly. _What if it's a minotaur? Or…Oh, my gods! What if Kronos is here? _She thought.

Her hand clutched the wooden side of the Big House. She heard a sound, like ice in a cup of soda. She felt a whimper rise in her throat. She counted to three in her mind. Then she leapt out from behind the Big House. "ARG- Ah?"

"SURPRISE!" A huge crowd of people screamed at her.

She stumbled and collapsed. Her heart was beating faster then a pipe bomb. She felt faint, yet relief.

Lily, Robin and Sage fired poppers that shot pink confetti into the air. Annabeth darted over to her daughter. "Happy birthday, Hazel! Sweetie, are you okay? You look pale?"

Hazel clutched her heart. "Uh, mom, you just scared me half to death! Gods, I thought it was like…Kronos or something. Gods!"

Annabeth kissed her forehead, ignoring her daughter's words. "You didn't think we forgot about you? We'd never do that!"

"Happy birfday!" cried Joy, waving her arms to get attention. Her bleach blonde hair was tied into pig tails, the ribbons matched her pink dress which was worn with white stocking and shiny black shoes.

Jay, a mirror of Joy with a buzz cut, a Cars t-shirt, khaki shorts and light up Spiderman sneakers, handed Hazel a white balloon. "Happy birfday."

Hazel chuckled. Lily threw her white and yellow spotted arms around Hazel's neck. She had lilies in her yellow hair and wore a lacey pink gown. "Hey, girlie!" she squealed. "Happy ten! Can you believe it? You're double digits! Anyways, you will never guess what I got you- you're going to love it!" Hazel didn't have time to say anything, for she was swept up in the crowd. "Happy birthday, Hazel!" rang out. She smiled at Grover and Percy, whom were chatting over cups of punch. She managed to hug Chiron and wave to Thalia and her kids. By the time she got back to her mother, she was out of breath yet energized.

"Mom, I can't believe you did this!" exclaimed Hazel.

Annabeth beamed and smoothed her blue sweat suit. "You're turning ten- that's big. Oh, no." Annabeth flashed back to little three year old Hazel looking out the window. "Too big!"

Joy nuzzled her mother. "Mommy, don't be sad!" "Wait, where's Christi?" asked Hazel.

Annabeth stopped. "I don't know. Maybe with your father. Hey! Seaweed Brain!" called Annabeth.

"Yeah, babe?" replied Percy.

"Where's Daughter Number Two?" Just like Annabeth, Percy froze. "Isn't…isn't she with you?" Annabeth turned pale. "No."

"CHRISTI!" screamed Hazel. "CHRISTI!"

In no time, every single guest there was searching for the missing seven year old. Hazel entered the Big House through the back door. She crept through the English-furnished sitting room. "Christi!" she whispered. "Where are you?"

Then something caught her eye. Something long, with straight brown hair swept along the floor, with denim overalls and a white checkered t-shirt, with cowgirl boots, with grey eyes and pale skin. That was Christi. And she wasn't breathing.


	7. Chapter 7: The What If Could Disappear

"She has _what_?" cried Annabeth.

The doctor smiled sadly. "Leukemia. Christine has leukemia. When you brought her in yesterday, we thought she might have passed out because she had low blood sugar. So we tested her for it. The results showed that she has Acute lymphoblast leukemia, which is a fast-growing cancer of the white blood cells. Lymphocytes are white blood cells the body uses to fight infections. In Acute lymphoblast leukemia, the bone marrow makes lots of unformed cells called B.L.A.S.T.S, that normally would develop into lymphocytes, but, the B.L.A.S.T.S are abnormal. They do not fully develop and are unable to fight infections. The number of abnormal cells (or leukemia cells) reproduce quickly and they crowd out the normal red blood cells and white blood cells.

"Now, has Christine experienced any other symptoms? Easy bruising? Weight lost? Unexplained fevers or night sweats?" asked the doctor.

Annabeth swallowed hard and clutched Percy's hand. "Well…I guess. She does has been loosing weight…"

Hazel pressed her head into her knees. "What's going to happen to her?"

Annabeth rubbed her shoulders. Hazel had screamed and screamed and sobbed when she found Christi yesterday. They had called 911, moved Christi into their house, so the medics wouldn't happen upon Camp Half-Blood. Hazel had been traumatized and at her birthday party, too! She had insisted on staying at the hospital while Jay and Joy went with Grover and Juniper.

"Chemotherapy," whispered the doctor. "Christine will have to endure chemotherapy."

Christi awoke to a slight pinch. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse removing an IV from her wrist. She blinked to clear her vision and saw her parents and Hazel hugging each other next to her bed. "Mom? Dad? Hazel?" she croaked. "What happened?"

Annabeth buried her head in Percy's shoulder. Sobs racked her body and her blonde hair was soaked with sweat. Percy was crying, too. Tears raced down his pale cheeks as he whispered comfort to his wife. Hazel was frozen, staring at Christi as if she were dead.

"What happened?"

The doctor checked something on his clipboard. "How do you feel, Christine?"

"I want to know what happened," replied Christi.

"You passed out yesterday and was brought here," said the doctor.

"Why did I pass out? I remember getting some more Sprite…and then…black…" recalled Christi.

"You passed out because you are sick," the doctor worded carefully.

"With what?" Christi was smart and wanted to know why people were crying.

"You have…cancer. Have you ever heard of cancer, Christine?" asked the doctor.

"Cancer? With no cure?" squeaked Christi. She fiddled with the hospital bracelet around her wrist, heart pounding painfully. "Am I going to die?" "It's…possible…but very unlikely. We're going to give you some medicine, it's called Chemotherapy. Now, you're going to have to stay in the hospital for a while, but we'll make the room very cozy for you. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." he turned to Percy and Annabeth.

Percy nodded.

"The side effects are quite severe. During the chemotherapy, normal cells will also be effected, causing hair follicles to die, the digestive track to burn and possible problems with bone marrow." Christi's hand flew to her head. She felt her thick, brown hair with her fingers, tracing each curl. "My hair? My hair is going to die?" she began to cry. "I'm going to be bald! I'm going to look like a boy!" Hazel closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine living her life without her little sister. What if Christi died? The 'what if' could disappear. Christi could die….Christi could….die.

**I would like your opinions on my writing. Too descriptive? Not descriptive? Too much feely-feely? Lacking emotion? Can you picture it? Thanks! You're the best! **

**Information in paragraph gotten from: **

.org/PATIENT/Undrstnd_Disease_Treat/Lrn_about_

**I rearranged the sentence, but still want to site my source so you don't think I'm plagiarizing **


	8. Chapter 8: Teeth Brushing and Porcupines

**I'm writing about Christi's leukemia from personal experience. I might have a cancerous tumor. I'm going to start Hazel writing in her diary and possibly Christi, too. Thanks ****again for all your support and I hope you find this…twist intriguing. Sorry for the chapter being so short! **

_Monday, 6:46 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_Lily got me you for my birthday. You're pink with rhinestones and a heart shaped locket. (I keep you're key on my top shelf underneath the Tinker Bell snow globe- that way, the troublesome twins can't reach it)_

_My birthday, three days ago, was the worst ever. I found Christi on the floor in the kitchen. She looked like she was dead. So pale and lifeless. We called 911 and moved her out of Camp Half-Blood. Then the doctor told us she has cancer. She has to stay in the hospital for two weeks, so they know how she responds to Chemotherapy. _

_Juniper, Lily, Joy, Mom and I decorated her room for her yesterday. She shared/s a room with me but we moved her bookshelf, toys, clothes and bedspread into her new room. _

_I'm so scared. What if Christi dies? But I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about it. Mom says I have to find my CHB shirt- tomorrow is my first day! I'm so excited! I got to pick which cabin I'm going to stay in. (Athena or Poseidon, they're my grandparents) I chose Athena, so I'd have more step cousins. I'll bring you to camp with me and write in you tomorrow! _

_Love From, _

_Hazel Angelina Jackson_

_Tuesday, 9:04 pm_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today at CHB…was…capital AWESOME! Guess what? I have eight step cousins! Kristofferson, 16, Matt, 15, Samuel, 14, Jana, 14, Alicen, 14, Hanna, 11, Josef, 10 and the youngest, Lucie, 9. _

_Our cabin is super cool. We have five sets of bunk beds, four dressers, a bathroom, and a bunch of desks. _

_First, Chiron and Mr. D spent, like, twenty years going over the rules and then we all unpacked. After that, we had dinner and roasted marshmallows. Lights out is in twenty minutes and so we're all in our pajamas. _

_I wonder how Christi's doing. I hope she's okay- she had her first dose of Chemo today. Oh, hold on-_

_Mom's here! Alicen just told me mom's here! BRB! Mom just stopped by with Jay and Joy to tell me that Christi's fine. She can't really eat anything because she's throwing up a lot, but she still has her hair and she's still alive! _

_Chiron just called lights out but I still want to write for another minute. I'm really excited for tomorrow. We're going to try out the challenge course and train with Hephaestus! Good night, sweet diary. _

_Love From,_

_Hazel Angelina Jackson_

Christi rinsed her mouth free of vomit and brushed her teeth for the seventh time in the last hour. She wrapped her fuzzy pink robe around her and slumped back to bed.

She crawled under the comforter and brought it to her chin. She snuggled down and clutched her yarn doll to her chest. Across the room, The Last Unicorn played on the television.

She would be content…if it weren't for the constant vomiting and hunger that gnawed her stomach. Suddenly, something black darted from the door.

Christi froze. It had glowing red eyes and spines like a porcupine. Then it leaped, sharp pearly whites angled to kill.


	9. Author's Note!

**Hey everybody! I just released my new story: The Dark Child, in the Harry Potter section, so be sure to check that out. I'm kind of short on ideas at the moment and still editing the ninth chapter. I'll probably post it in the next twenty-four hours, but I can't be sure. I'm on vacation for the next SIX WEEKS and doing a lot of babysitting, so I'm also not positive when you'll see the next chapter, etc. If you have time and interest, submit a character. The form should look like this: **

**Name: **Anna Clara

**Age: **13

**Family: **Mother, Lynn; Father, Keith; Sisters: Bethie, 13, Brina, 13, Dru, 10

**Traits: **Brown hair, olive skin, hazel eyes, freckles, 5'6''

**Personality: **Sassy, perky

**Hobbies:** Writing, reading

**Other: **Has a dog named Kassie Doodle.

**Remember that I can only pick one, maybe two. Thanks so much for all the support and constructive criticism. If you have any ideas, PLEASE submit them. **

*****Special shout out to _LunaBeth203_ and _Riley Coyote_. They're my most devoted reviewers! Thanks you guys!*****


	10. Another Author's Note!

**ACK! Sorry guys…I'm short on ideas for the next chapter! Thanks so much for submitting characters. I have chosen two: **

**Name: **Charlotte Stoll

**Age: **12

**Family: **Travis Stoll, father; Katie Gardner, mother; brother, Max, 10

**Traits: T**an, light brown hair, mischievous brown eyes

**Personality: **Kind, caring, sneaky, funny

**Hobbies: **Gardening, reading, running, and playing small pranks

**Anything Else: **Nope

**I love the idea of Travis Stoll having a daughter! Charlotte will be playing a good friend of Hazel's. She will be staying in the Demeter cabin, as Katie Gardener is a daughter of Demeter. This character was submitted by: _The Grecian Goddess_**

**Name: **Rose Thomas

**Age: **10

**Family**: Mother, Jennifer ; Father, Joe; Sisters: Rachel, 14, Jenna Mae, 12, Brother: Freddie, 6

**Traits**: Blonde hair, tanned, green eyes, always wears leather combat boots

**Personality: **Excitable, funny

**Hobbies**: Listening to ipod, reading

**Other: **Always wears a hat, hair is just below chin

**Rose will be playing a leukemia survivor that meets Christi and talks to her. Rose was submitted by: **_**LunaBeth203**_**. Thank you guys so much! The next chapter should be posted sometime in the next twenty four to forty eight hours. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry! I've been really busy. Please check out my newest story: The Dark Child, in the Harry Potter section and visit my profile! Thanks again! **


	11. Chapter 9: Violet and Robin

"MOOOMMMMYYYYYY!" shrieked Christi, shielding her face with her hands and kicking the sheets frantically.

Doctors burst through the door. "What's wrong?" "What's the matter?"

Christi screamed. Couldn't they see the thing on the end of her bed? With the black, prickly body and the glowing red eyes? She howled in pain as it took an agonizing step onto her foot. "MOOOMMMMYYYYYY!" A doctor patted her arm. "Christine, what's wrong?" "THAT!" she screeched. "GET IT!"

The doctor waved to the nurse. "Get a wet cloth. Christine, can you tell me what you see?" "It- it's black with pokey things…it has glowing eyes! It hurts! Get it offffff!"

"It's alright, it's alright."

"NOOOO!"

"Hallucinations," muttered a doctor.

Christi felt it crawling up her leg and she wiggled out of bed. Nurses held her down as she watched with wide eyes as the thing…creeped…up her leg.

_Thursday, 4:09 pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_My Capture the Flag team won! I'm so happy! When Vinney Thompson lifted the blue flag in the air and ran with all his might, I instantly fell in love. His long, black hair flapped in the wind and his abs…oh, dear gods, those abs. Ahh! But there's one problem…Vinney is like, way older then me. And a lot of other girls are into him too._

_Guess what? I met a girl today named Charlotte Stoll. She's twelve years old and a granddaughter of both Demeter and Hermes. My dad told me that he knew her daddy: Travis Stoll. Charlotte is really nice and pretty and mischievous! She's going to teach to teach me how to plant Year 'Round Orchids._

_Then there's this other girl…Helena. Helena is a granddaughter of Ares and apparently, the daughter of Clarisse. My parents said she used to be mean, but then she pretty much kicked a dragon's butt on the day the campers battled the titans. AWESOME!_

_Mom told me there was a problem with Christi at the hospital yesterday. She was saying that a porcupine or something was crawling up her leg. She flipped out and wouldn't calm down so Mom went down there and helped. She's cool now, though. _

_Well, that was the dinner bell, so I'd best be going! Sweetest dreams, darling diary._

_Love From,_

_Hazel Angelina Jackson_

Hazel put down the sparkly purple pen she was writing with and tucked her diary deep into her pillow case. She then rolled off her bed and exited the cabin. The air outside was clear and cool, butterflies zipping about the woodchips and flying into the campers' hair.

_Clink! Clank! _Swords clashed as two campers from the Hermes cabin battled. Hazel skipped down the grey steps and walked over to the flower covered Demeter cabin. She rapped on the door and waited patiently.

A girl with wavy blonde hair, about fifteen, answered. She smacked mint green gum loudly. "What's sup, squirt?" she wanted to know.

"Is Charlotte here?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah. CHARLOTTE!" she screamed.

Charlotte popped out from behind the door. Her short, light brown hair was braided back, her olive skin framed her mischievous brown eyes. She wore khaki short and a plaid red shirt. "Hi Hazel!"

Hazel beamed. "I thought we could go to Zeus' Fist and chat." "Sure," replied Charlotte. "Let me go get my bag." She returned soon after, carrying a navy blue mini backpack and sunglasses.

The two girls strode into the forest, giggling. When they reached the mound of stone grey rocks, the girls climbed up and sat on top. They talked for minutes on end.

"And then Max dumped it on my head!" laughed Charlotte.

"Oh, wow. I so hope that Jay doesn't do that to me. Or Joy. Or…Christi." Hazel's face fell.

"What's the matter?" asked Charlotte.

"Well, my seven year old sister, Christi, was diagnosed with leukemia. On my birthday." "Dude!" exclaimed Charlotte. "That stinks big time. I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Hazel blinked back tears and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Eager to change the subject, Charlotte said, "And onto the subject of Violet and Kyle." "Di Angelo?" asked Hazel. Charlotte was referring to the children of Percy and Annabeth's old friends: Nico and Thalia. Braden, Aubrey, Kyle and Violet were their kids. Braden, twenty three, and Aubrey, nineteen, both attended colleges in northern New York.

Kyle's last year at Camp Half-Blood was a year ago, but he came back this summer to volunteer as a counselor. He was seventeen and Violet was fourteen and staying in Zeus' cabin.

"Yeah! Tiffany, the Demeter cabin's leader, told all of us, that she caught Violet making out with Robin behind the sword shed!"

".GODS!" screamed Hazel. "Robin, as in, Robin? Juniper and Grover's Robin? Robin Robin? Oh, my gods!"

"I know, right?" giggled Charlotte.

Hazel shook her head. "Whoa."

"Totally!"

"Whoa."

Joy sat on her bed, struggling to read her book. "The kit- kitty cat w- went? Went to the ssssstttttooooorrrrreeee? Store and…b…bought? Bought sooommmee milk. The kitty cat went to the store and bought some milk. Yay!" She clapped her hands.

Jay sat on the bunk bed above her and rolled his Lightning McQueen car over his Lightning McQueen pillow. He was in his _Cars _pajamas while Joy was in her Ariel pajamas on the bottom bunk bed with the _Little Mermaid _sheets.

"Joy," groaned Jay. "Please be quiet! I am trying to play cars!"

Joy snuggled under her covers. "I want to go to sleep. Turn off the light, Jay."

"No."

"Turn it off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" "NO, JOY! NO!"

"YES, JAY! YES!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH YOURSELF!"

Annabeth stood outside their bedroom door, shaking her head. She was aching to tell them to shut up before she cooked them up and ate them. But she also wanted to tell them to stop because there were more important things to worry about. Like Christi. But they were only five.

Annabeth walked into the next bedroom. It was currently unused, as Hazel was at camp and Christi was in the hospital. The walls were light pink. In the right corner, a small twin bed with a white nightstand on which sat a flower lamp, a white dresser and a small bookshelf. Above the bed was the letter 'C'. In the left corner was another twin bed with a mahogany nightstand and dresser. Above that bed was the letter 'H'. Hazel Angelina and Christine Madeline. Her two eldest girls. Jayce Michael. Her only son. Joyce Michaela. Her youngest child and girl. Her baby.

**Hey guys! I FINALLY wrote the next chapter! Can I get a "WHOOP, WHOOP!"? Hah! I'm so proud of myself! I took off The Dark Child, in the Harry Potter section and Dragon Slayer, in the Hunger Games section, because they just plain were horrible. Shout out to MJ-D543! She FINALLY posted her story, too, so check that out! I know I say this every time but, I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK MY PANTS OFF! You're so sweet and are the very reason I wrote this story. **

**Warning: I'm working on a new story with Nico and Thalia's kids. Watch for that! **


	12. Chapter 10: Live Life

Christi clutched the arm rests on the wheel chair. Bernice, Christi's nurse, wheeled her into the Y.C.U.C.T ***Yih-cuh-cuh-t*** (Young Children Undergoing Cancer Treatments) room. It was made to cheer the kids there up but it only made Christi want to cry. The walls were colored vibrant reds, sunny yellows and ocean blues. The carpet was plush with green and pink stripes. A large, wooden castle was propped against the left wall while miniature kitchens, doll beds, toy chests and train tracks made up the right wall. In the center of the room, children played with plastic trains, yarn dolls and had pretend tea parties.

The children were dressed in blue and white paper hospital gowns. Most had no hair, some had crackling plastic mittens and socks. It made Christi's heart break. She had only been experiencing a treatment every other day for the past month. The doctors estimated she had at least four more months to go. She hadn't lost any hair yet and she was happy.

Bernice parked Christi's wheelchair near the window. "Do you need me to help get you out, darlin'?" she asked.

Christi blushed. "No thank you," she replied shyly.

"Okay, dear. I'll be over there, if you need anything." Bernice walked over to a cluster of chatting nurses and instantly launched into a conversation with spiky yellow hair.

Christi slid out of the wheelchair and slowly walked over to the little table. Three little girls were sharing pretend cups of tea and sipping out of pink plastic cups. Christi smiled and sat down.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Christi."

Identically, the three five year olds turned their heads robotically. Their blue eyes fastened on Christi's grey ones. Christi felt the heat and backed away. Obviously she was unwelcome. She tried the two little boys rolling Thomas the Tang Engine trains on the carpeting.

"Choo! Choo!" said the one with tiny, black hairs sprouting from his scalp.

"Hello!" exclaimed Christi. "What are your names? My name is Christi!"

The two boys completely ignored her. Christi looked herself over. Sure, her curly ebony hair was frazzled, sure her skin was white as the sheets on her hospital bed, sure her pink bunny slippers clashed with the blue hospital gown, but other then that she was fine. She put on the Warm Vanilla Sugar lotion Hazel had bought her and then also has brushed her teeth.

"It's not you," said a perky voice. "It's them."

Christi turned to see a girl, about ten, sitting in a dark corner. She wore a neon orange beanie hat, a blue hospital gown and green combat boots. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was olive. In her hand was a pink iPod and a bible.

Christi wobbled over to her and sat down. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I mean, it's not that they don't like you, they juts don't talk to anybody. Never have, never will. I'm Rose. Rose Thomas. I see you're new."

"My name's Christi Jackson. Yes, I just started chemotherapy a month ago, but this is my first time in here. Why don't they talk to anybody?" asked Christi.

"Well," began Rose, pointing to the three tea partiers. "They're the Baxter Triplets. The one on the left, with the tea pot, is Penney. The one next to her is Jenney and the last one is Lenney. Their mother drank when she was pregnant with them and that's her consequence. Now, their mama's in prison and they're in foster care. Been here for three years. The two boys, with the trains, are Lewis Matuche and Darwin Heroin. Lewis and Darwin are nine. They're cousins and share a room on the fourth floor. Lewis' parents were killed in a car crash two years ago and so Darwin's parents adopted him. They do everything together, ever since they both found out they have Leukemia. They've been here for at least…two years. And that girl, the one with the bottle on the castle thing, she's Lucy Reinhart. Only about three years old. Been here her whole life. Both her parents had Leukemia and I guess it was passed down through genes. She's never said a word, or made a sound, in her life. Cute little thing, isn't she?" "Wow…that's terrible," muttered Christi, fazed by the horrifying news. No wonder none of them wanted to talk to her.

"We're the regulars here. What's your story?" Rose wanted to know.

Christi fiddled with a loose thread. "I have two sisters; Hazel, ten, and Joy, five and a brother; Jay, who's Joy's twin. A month ago, at my sister Hazel's birthday party, I passed out in the kitchen and was taken here. And then I found out."

"What about your parents? Ever been in jail? Dead? Divorced?"

"No. They're…fine. What's your story, Rose?" asked Christi.

"First off, I also have two sisters; Rachel, fourteen and Mae, twelve. And a brother, Freddie, six. I basically went in for a physical in second grade and BAM! Leukemia! My family and I lived in Montana but when we found out, they shipped me off to live with my grandmother here. Better care or something. At least they visit every Christmas." Christi noticed a sad glimmer flash in Rose's eyes. But Rose shook it off.

"So, you've been here for four years?" Christi wondered, hoping to change the subject.

Rose nodded. "Exactly forty eight months," she said. "I've been here the longest, although, that's nothing to brag about."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Christi. "I thought I had it bad." "You know, being here for a long time, sure makes you realize how important life really is." Rose's eyes grew distant. "People act like life is horrible, like it's some kind of hellish punishment! People commit suicide for stupid reasons. We don't even realize that we hold something special, a treasure: life. You only get a short time here on earth. I think it's a privilege. I watch T.V. and I see people, perfectly healthy people, treating their bodies like trash. They're lucky they even have bodies. It really makes me mad, you know?" she ranted.

Christi nodded. "I know-"

"I mean, it's just not fair! Us kids in the hospital, with the real problems, probably deserve life the most, yet we have the smallest amount of time on earth!" Rose blushed. "Oops, there I go again. Sorry. I get carried away sometimes. But, I just…just cherish your friends and family. Make it known how much you care for them. I gotta go. Nice meeting you." Rose dashed off, tears brimming her glittering eyes.

Christi was frozen. Rose was right. A short, plump nurse with purple lipstick walked over. "Oh, dear. Did Rose leave again? I swear! That child has no respect for my aching muscles."

"She went that way," Christi pointed.

"Thanks, dear. Rose really shouldn't be running the poor thing. The doctor says that only wears her weak bones out more. But she insists! She goes on and on about how important it is to live life. Poor little darling. Such a pity she only has a couple more weeks," the nurse dabbed at her eyes.

"What do you mean 'a couple more weeks'?"

"To live. Rose is going to die."


	13. Chapter 11: A Final Goodbye

**I wasn't planning on posting another chapter today, but when I saw the reviews- I couldn't resist! **_**LunaBeth203**_**: I hope you aren't upset that Rose is going to die! If you all like this story, you'll also want to read my newest one: ****Nico and Thalia's Kids! ****These next few chapters will stay in the present and only skip a few days at a time. I'm mainly going to focus on Christi and Rose but it may flicker to Hazel and Joy/Jay at times. I'm sorry about Rose…I'm going to miss her too! Love you all! Thanks for the support!**

Christi fingered the dull red pen. When she asked Bernice for a notebook and pen, she hadn't meant a torn piece of scratch paper and a pen that barely worked! Oh, well. She had to make do; for Rose.

Christi licked the pointed end of the pen and wrote as neat as she could: _Rose Thomas is no ordinary girl. Even though her life must end soon, her apple green eyes are always dancing with liveliness and love. I envy her grace and faith. Everyday, I go to Y.C.U.C.T. and talk with her. Our friendship is blossoming like a vibrant red rose in the middle of spring. I love Rose with all my heart and when she leaves…it will be unbearable. Rose tells me not to be sad when she leaves, only to look forward and love life. With all my hear- _

Christi squished a deformed 't' into the bent corner of the paper and overlooked her work. She beamed. Not bad for a seven year old, not bad at all! Yesterday, Rose had brought Romeo and Juliet to Y.C.U.C.T. and told her that her sister, Mae, had mailed it to her. Christi liked the old fashioned way of speaking and incorporated it into her writing.

Thanks to Rose, she had found a new passion. She loved to write and express her feelings and imaginative ideas on paper. "Better than keeping them all bottled up!" Rose had told her.

Christi held up her paper and waved to Bernice. They were out on the balcony in Christi's room. Christi was seated in her wheelchair while Bernice sat in a lawn chair, knitting. "Bernice!"

"Yes, dear?" asked Bernice, weaving faded yellow yarn expertly.

"Will you read this, please?"

"Sure, dear." Bernice strolled over and silently read the piece of paper. "Christine! Did you write this? This is…wonderful!" Christi blushed. "Thank you. Just something Rose inspired me to jot down."

Bernice's face darkened. She didn't want Christi to get attached to Rose. She thought it was a pointless friendship. "Yes, that's lovely."

Christi bounced in her wheelchair. "Can we please go to Y.C.U.C.T.? Please?" Bernice was doubtful. Christi's chemotherapy treatment had taken a hard toll on her this morning and she had been vomiting nonstop until about an hour ago. "Dear, are you sure you're well enough?" "Yes," groaned Christi. "I want to go see Rose! Please? Pretty please?" "Fine," replied Bernice reluctantly. "But we're only staying an hour and then you are coming right back here to rest!"

Christi was wheeled in. She bounced excitedly and scanned the room for her friend. Immediately, Rose's nurse, Gloria, slid over. She whispered something to Bernice, who flinched.

Bernice's face fell. "Christi, Rose isn't here, today." "W- what? Why?" she stammered.

Gloria wound her hands together. "Well, let's just say she's not doing good. She couldn't make it today, but sent me to inform you. She sends her regrets, Christine."

Christi slid out of her hospital bed and slipped on her bunny slippers. Then, she opened the door to her room and peeked into the brightly lit hallway. The coast was clear! Christi darted out and made her way to the elevator. She pressed the up arrow and awaited the arrival. When the doors opened, the bounded inside and pressed the number four.

The doors opened with a 'DING!' and she checked again for stray nurses and doctors. Once more, nobody was there. She searched the door numbers until she found 329. She knocked quietly on the door and pushed it.

When she was inside, she nearly gasped. Rose was lying in the bed. Her normally olive skin was paled to a degree that looked like snow. Her eyes were glassy and glistened with sadness, joy wiped away. Several IVs protruded the pale skin and were hooked up to water bags. A small moan escaped Christi's lips.

Rose winced. She struggled to sit up, but collapsed from agony and exhaustion. "Rose," whispered Christi, tears escaping the tips of her eyes. "Rose." Rose attempted a smile. "I've been waiting for you, Christi," she croaked, gasping for air.

Christi dashed to her bedside and took her hand. "I'm here," she said. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she replied, staring back at the ceiling. "My life has been…has been wonderful. I think that I've learned the lesson that most people will never end up learning. I know what it means to appreciate." Christi wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm happy for you."

"My family is wonderful, my friends are the best. I think I've taught you well, don't you?" Rose sighed contently. "I'm in pain now. But not for much longer. Christi."

"Y- yes?" murmured Christi.

"I want you to tell my parents how much they mean to me. Tell Rachel that I'm sorry for borrowing her shell necklace. Tell Mae that Bill will notice her eventually. Tell Freddie that he's the best brother ever! Tell them I love them, okay? Tell Gloria that it's not her fault. Tell the doctors that they did their best. Tell them I love them, too, okay?"

"What are you talking about? Stop it!" cried Christi. "Stop it!"

"It's my time and you know it. I just want to tell you that you're the best friend I've ever had. I loved spending time with you. Please, Christi. Please remember the lesson I've taught you," said Rose, her glassy eyes glazing over even more. "There's a…box…under the bed…can you…?"

Christi reached under and lifted a small cardboard box. "Here." "No, it's yours. Read the top and you'll…understand." Rose's chest heaved and her lips were turning a light shade of blue.

"No!" Christi sobbed.

Rose's eyes were faraway, distant. "I see an angel, Christi. I see an angel! I'm ready, Lord. I'm ready!"

"NO!" Christi screamed, sobs racked her body. She squeezed Christi's hand. "Please, you can't."

Like that, the life was sucked out of Rose. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, coming to an abrupt halt. Christi screamed for help and shook Rose. "NO! NO! HELP! PLEASE! ROSE!" she howled.

Doctors rushed in. Bernice arrived and dragged the kicking, sobbing, shrieking Christi away. Christi was pulled down the hall. "ROSE!" she screeched. "NO! ROSE!" The cardboard box was clutched in her hand, washed in salty tears.

**Poor Rose! Don't worry! She'll get into Greek Heaven! **


	14. Chapter 12: Letters of Sunshine

For the next week, Christi did nothing but lie in bed and clutch the box to her chest. She would not eat, sleep, talk or move. Bernice and Annabeth offered ice cream sundaes, apple pies, chocolate cake and even some ambrosia!

Christi lay in bed, frizzy, tangled hair spread against the tear stained fabric. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose like a tomato. She snuggled closer to the box and watched fresh tears stream down her nose.

Her heart was broken into a million tiny pieces. She missed Rose, she missed her smiling emerald eyes, her cheery air, her fiercely gentle personality and the Shakespeare books she used to bring to Y.C.U.C.T. room.

Ever since Rose's passing, Christi hadn't as much as looked at a pen or a piece of paper. She was no more active then a slug. Dr. Byron walked into the room, clutching a clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Christine," he said. "How are you feeling?" He knew there'd be no reply and there was none. "You're family is here today, would you like to see them?"

Christi blinked and ignored him. She was locked in her world of darkness, despair and heartbreak.

Dr. Byron shook his head sadly and exited. Outside the door, the Jacksons were waiting. Annabeth, nestled in the crook of Percy's arm. Her blonde hair was back in a messy ponytail, her neon orange shirt wrinkled. Percy's ebony hair stuck up on the left and was lifeless on the right. On his lap was a sleeping five year old. She was wrapped in a Winnie the Pooh blanket and her blonde hair was greasy. Jay rolled Thomas trains on the ground and continued to yawn. Hazel sat in the spare chair, curled in a ball and writing in her journal.

Dr. Byron cleared his throat and the family sat upright. "Doctor?" Annabeth asked, her heart pounding loudly.

"She's not well, I'm afraid. She's suffering from severe depression. If we don't snap her out of it, she's going to loose the will to live." Annabeth froze, Percy's eyes widened and Hazel shrieked. The doctor shook his head. "And unfortunately, I'm only permitted to let one of you in. If you'd like, you can come back tomorrow and see how she's doing."

Annabeth jumped up. "I'll go." She turned to Percy. "Babe, are you okay with that?"

Percy nodded. "I got the kids."

Hazel sprang to her feet. "Mom, please let me go in there. I'm her older sister. I know what to say. Please."

Annabeth caressed Hazel's blonde hair. Out of her four children, only Christi had inherited Percy's dark hair. "Alright," she said hesitantly.

Hazel buried her face in her mother's slender side and whispered, "Thank you." Dr. Byron lead the ten year old into the hospital room. Christi lay motionless in the bed and at first, Hazel thought she was dead. Then she detected the rise and fall of Christi's chest.

"Ten minutes, okay?" Dr. Byron said.

"Okay, thank you," replied Hazel softly. The door clicked shut as the doctor left. Hazel sat on the end of Christi's bed. "Hi."

Christi heard her voice faintly, but didn't react. The only voice she wanted to hear was Rose's. Hazel touched Christi's foot lightly. "It's me, Hazel. Your big sister." Hazel's eyes filled with tears, but she wiped them away.

"Please, Christi. You've got to listen to me!" Hazel felt determination rise inside of her. She had to snap her sister out of it. She looked desperately for something and spotted it: the box.

She reached forward and snatched the wet, cardboard box out of her sister's hands. "Christine Madeline Jackson! Snap. Out. Of. IT!" Christi screamed and launched forward. Screeching, she flailed for the box. Hazel jumped off the bed and waved the box tauntingly. "GIVE IT!" Christi sobbed, shaking and kicking.

_At least she's moving, _Hazel thought. "You have to snap out of it!"

Christi leaned back against the pillow and buried her face in the linen folds. She wept, heart broken and spirit crushed. Hazel slumped. It pained her to see her baby sister in so much agony. She rubbed Christi's back, racking her brain for something to talk about.

"Look, I know it hurts," whispered Hazel.

"NO!" argued Christi, sitting up and rubbing her swollen eyes. "You don't, Hazel! And you never will! My best friend just died."

Hazel wiped another round of tears from her own swollen eyes. "Alright." Hazel took Christi's hand. "I may not know what it feels like, but I know what helps to mend a broken heart."

Christi sat up and leaned against Hazel's chest. "I don't think my heart will ever be mended."

"Do you think Rose would have wanted you to lie around in bed? If I remember correctly, the lesson she taught you was to live. While you still can. Christi, you're killing yourself. Rose is probably…infuriated! Her last wish was for you to live life like you mean it! Christi! Snap out if it."

Something inside of the seven year old clicked and Christi swallowed hard. "You're right." She blushed.

Hazel looked down at the box. "What is this, anyway?" "I don't know," murmured Christi. "I haven't opened it." Then, after a moment, she added, "It's from Rose."

Hazel read the yellow sticky note on top. "'_Since I won't be here to enjoy the next big events in your life, I've written letters that you can open when they happen! But no peeking! Love, Rose Thomas'."_

Hazel pried the duct tape off the sides and opened the lid to find piles of white envelopes. The few titles that were on top were random; 'Night Before Wedding', 'First Child', 'After Prom', 'Eighteenth Birthday' and 'First Tax Letter'. The first envelope was titled; 'OPEN NOW'.

Christi slowly ripped it open and handed it to Hazel. She leaned back against the pillow and sniffled. "Please read it."

Hazel nodded and read aloud, "'_Dear Christi. If I know you, and I do, you're probably not reacting to my death well. I bet your sitting in bed right now, feeling sorry for yourself. Well, get off you butt and out the door. Live life! 'Cuz it's the only one you got. Smell the crisp pine trees! Chase the vibrant butterflies! Write your little heart out!_

"' _I don't want you to feel sorry for me! I've completed my mission in life: to teach kids in the hospital why it's important to live life to the fullest. To give you the will to give your best. As I write this, sunshine falls across the page. It's pretty and golden and so…gentle. I'll sure miss it when I go. I'll sure miss you._

"'_I want you to write more. When I was feeling particularly bad, I'd just listen to you reading me your newest piece. My heart would lift. Your writing creates a picture, Christi, you have talent! Don't you ever forget that! _

"'_I've filled this box with letters. I'm trusting you to open them at the times that there supposed to be opened! _

"'_I miss you, Christi. Keep your spirits high. I'll be watching! Love, Rose Thomas.'"_

Hazel looked up slowly and saw fresh tears sparkling in Christi's eyes. "Do you need a minute?"

"No," she replied. "I need a pen and paper. I'm going to write a novel. About Rose."

**I need one more review to post the next chapter of ****Nico and Thalia's Kids****! Please visit that along with MJ-D543's new story in the Sonic section. Thank you all for the support and I truly hope this chapter touched your heart or made magical rainbows appear over your head. I thought I needed to incorporate a bit of a…sister moment! Thanks again! **


	15. Chapter 13: Harry Potter Marathons

**Thank you all AGAIN for the EXTREMELY WONDERFUL reviews! They truly make me smile! Unfortunately, I'm going to be going on a road trip with my uncle and baby sitting my two little cousins all week. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next story, so my apologies. I've also decided to end Nico and Thalia's Kids story for now but no worries, I'll get back to it again. I apologize for my slackiness and procrastination. Thanks. **

***Seven Years Later***

The thirteen year old girl gingerly closed her notebook and locked it with her silver key. Glancing cautiously at the door, the girl knelt to the floor and pried open the loose floorboard. She laid the light pink journal with the white lace frills inside and replaced the floorboard. She then strode over to her sock drawer and hid the key in her Kermit stockings.

Christi's blue-grey eyes wandered to the crooked mirror above her old oak dresser. She ran a silver comb through her wavy, waist length dark brown hair and added a slim coat of Pina Colata lip gloss to her strawberry lips. She dusted her sunflower dress free of loose lint and fiddled with the pencil behind her ear.

Christi was a young author and always needed to have a spare pencil behind her ear. With a flip of her hair, she exited her quaint bedroom and walked down the hall. Christi's pace quickened as she passed Joy's bedroom door, covered with pink and purple butterflies. Rounding the corner, she strolled ahead and jogged past Jay's bedroom, a soccer ball rolling silently across the hard wood floor. The last bedroom door belonged to Hazel. It was open.

Christi loved her sister but she didn't want to stop and talk as Hazel always made her do when she walked by. She flattened herself against the wall and darted across the doorway. She let out a relived sigh and continued her brisk walk.

"Christi? Was that you?" Hazel called.

Christi stifled a groan. "Yes," she replied, dragging the 's'.

"Great! I just got back from Victoria's secret and let me just say, oh, my gods," Hazel said.

Christi plastered an eager smile on her face and sauntered into the room. Hazel's room was jammed with pink and black things. A queen-sized canopy bed with a black and pink striped comforter. A dresser covered with makeup and hairbrushes. A small desk piled with clothing of all sorts and a large television on which were stacked romance chick flicks. Hazel was on the plush black carpet, holding up the pink and gold bag.

Hazel was seventeen and more of a diva then Paris Hilton. She wore her thin, shoulder length blonde hair in spirals that bounced when she moved. She was dressed in a tight black tank top and white skinny jeans. Her sea green eyes were framed by thick eye liner and mascara, her thin lips dripping with blood red lipstick.

Christi sat on the floor beside her sister and obediently waited for Hazel to pull out the mystery garment. Hazel beamed. "I know you're just going to die. And if you don't want it, I'll take it." She winked. "Maddox and I could do a lot of things with it!" Maddox Thompson was her bad-boy boyfriend who drove a motorcycle and stayed around the house until midnight.

Hazel pulled out lacey white lingerie and giggled. "Oh, my gods! Isn't it adorable? It was on sale!"

Christi wrinkled her nose in disgust and leaned away. "Hazel, I'm only fourteen!" she exclaimed.

Hazel shrugged. "I know. But I think you're mature enough to handle it. Ooh! Isn't it just…magnificent?"

"You can have it," Christi said.

Hazel lit up even more, eyes sparkling. "Really? Okay, great. Maddox will just die when he sees me in this!"

Christi smiled politely and left. "Yep."

When in the hallway, Christi shook her head, reminding herself that Hazel was going to move out in only four months. Then, Annabeth had promised her that she could turn it into her own studio. Christi sighed dreamily, recalling her much loved fantasy; papers fluttering about the floor in the summer breeze, she sitting at a grand desk, writing away. Paintings hung on the walls and a bookshelf mounted above a roaring fireplace.

Absentmindedly, Christi bumped into her mother. The dish Annabeth was washing clattered to the floor. Annabeth knelt and picked it up. Her blonde hair was tied messily in a white scrunchie and she wore a wrinkled green shirt.

"Daydreaming about your sister leaving, Christi?" Annabeth chuckled.

Christi blushed. "Maybe."

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"I thought I'd run to the library," Christi said.

"Would you see if Jay and Joy want to go? Joy's just been watching the Harry Potter movie marathon and I'm afraid Jay's going to pass out if he doesn't get out of the sun."

"Sure, mom," she replied. "I'll be back before eight, okay?" "Okay," Annabeth mumbled. "I wish Hazel was going to the library tonight. But instead she's fraternizing with Maddox. Apparently, they're going to see a movie."

Christi laughed. "I doubt it." "Yeah, me too."

Christi entered the living room and instantly spotted the twelve year old girl. Joy was laying on the scarlet couch, eating popcorn in her Monkey pajamas. Her grey eyes were fixed on Harry Potter whom was zooming on his broomstick.

"Joy?" asked Christi.

"Wait!" shouted Joy. A minute passed and Harry disappeared, leaving a Swiffer commercial in his place. "Okay." She sat up, picking a popcorn kernel out of her blonde pigtails.

"Uh, I'm going to the library-" began Christi.

"Don't even ask," interrupted Joy. "I don't like reading."

Christi shrugged and strolled outside. The sun was beginning to set and honey colored light fell across the apple green grass carelessly. A twelve year old boy with shaggy blonde hair and glittering bright brown eyes kicked a soccer ball around an apple tree. "Jay!"

"No!" Jay called back. He kicked the soccer ball up and with his eyes on Christi, bounced it from knee to knee. "I don't want to go to the library."

Christi shrugged once more. She began her short journey to the library around the corner, smiling at every aspect of nature. The crisp scent emanating from the apple trees, the tiny red ladybugs sluggishly crawling from daisy to daisy, the rocky cracks in the pavement.

She remembered that letter, the damp cornered letter she couldn't help but reread every night. The letter that inspired her first twenty eight novels and now twenty ninth. The letter that had molded her personality until it was polite and gentle. The letter written by Rose Thomas, ten year old Leukemia victim.

**I know this chapter was kind of slow, but I wanted to ease you back into the seven years that we skipped. The next chapter involves Hazel and a huge twist! I've also decided to incorporate a bit of a rape but nothing too graphic or detailed…just a hint. By the way, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Christi, Jay and Joy moved away from Camp Half-Blood. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow and hopefully that will satisfy your needs for the next couple days. If you want another chapter in the next week (besides tomorrow's), please try and reach one hundred reviews! **


	16. Chapter 14: Too Young

I wrapped my hands around the warm hot chocolate cup and shuddered in chilly air. The exited The Cozy Mug and began the short trek back to my house. The moon's silver rays splattered the sidewalk before me and cold air twirled the bright leaves in the oak trees that bordered the road.

It was about nine thirty at night and I had just finished a almond meg muffin and a lovely book inside The Cozy Mug. I had liked that much better then staying home alone. Mom and Dad had taken Joy and Jay out to a movie and Hazel was over at Maddox's house.

I studied the line of cookie cutter cottages coming up on my right. A caramel colored one with a huge rose garden and a white patio. The next had a slim, ivy covered balcony. The third home was colored a dark, dark brown. White garget fences were tacked to the sides, outlining the crimson door. The front yard grass was dotted with sparkling dew. A soccer ball aimlessly rolled across and bumped into a large apple tree.

I turned up the sidewalk, twirling my pale lace dress. I unlocked our front door and strolled inside. The foyer was petite, with a simple mahogany shelf and several pictures hung on the mocha walls.

I slipped off my converse and reached to turn on the lamp. Instantly, the English furnished living room was bathed in creamy golden light. I gasped and jumped as I saw the creature on the couch.

"_Hazel_?" The hunched, pink figure moved to reveal frizzed, unkempt blonde hair, and a puffy, red nose and eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked anxiously, darting over to my seventeen year old sister. She sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex.

"M- Maddox," she stammered.

I was filled with bitter anger. Maddox Thompson was Hazel's bad boy boyfriend. He was abusive and a terrible role model. "What did he do to you?" I demanded, my words sharper then a butchers' knife.

"Oh!" Hazel buried herself deeper in the chocolate armrest and sobbed. "Oh, it's all my fault! I- I didn't mean to! We used…protection! Oh!"

_Protection_? Slowly, the wheels turned in my mind and I sat bolt upright. My sister. Sweet little diva, Hazel Angelina Jackson. Had done…_it_. She had done it. With Maddox Thompson! "Please tell me you didn't!" I groaned.

Hazel sluggishly gazed sheepishly at me. "He said- said it would b- be fun. And I thought he- he was the one, y- you know?"

"Why are you crying?" I asked slowly, pacing my voice. I knew it wasn't my place to judge or discipline.

Hazel let out a scream in the velvet pillow. When she composed herself enough to talk, she murmured, "All week, I've been throwing up. But it's just been in the mornings." She lifted her foot cautiously. "My ankle is swollen and I'm achy all the time."

I bit my tongue. No, no, no! My breathing was shallow and my heartbeat had quickened. "Hazel," I whispered.

"I went to the store and I bought a pregnancy test, just to prove my assumptions wrong. I took it and…" Hazel screeched again and sobbed harder.

I put my head in my hands. My sister was pregnant! Can you imagine what kind of example that was setting for Jay and Joy? It was showing them that it was okay to get yourself knocked up when you're unprepared. Hazel still had to focus on high school and then college. She didn't have a job or an apartment. How was she supposed to pay for insurance and medical needs? And what about Maddox? If I know him, he's going to dump Hazel's sorry tush.

I was terrified for our family and for Hazel. A tiny parted of me wanted to lash out; wanted to lecture her on teenage pregnancy. But the majority of me wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright. I remembered a time when I was seven and suffering through Leukemia. Rose and I were in the Y.C.U.C.T room and she was telling me about one of her cousins.

"I felt so bad for her," began Rose, fiddling with a loose thread on her navy blue beanie.

"Who?" I had asked, studying Rose's bright green eyes.

"Linda, my cousin. My mom's brother's daughter. You see, she's sixteen and she's pregnant. When uncle Robert and aunt Alice found out, they told her to get the hell out of their sight." I had cringed at the strong language but waited expectantly for her to continue.

"So when I went home for the Easter holiday, I heard a knock at my window. It was Linda. I opened my window and she came in. She sat on my bed and just cried her little eyes out. I wanted to scream at her. Her tummy was big and she was far along with the baby. I wanted to tell her that it was her own fault for being kicked out.

"She looked up at me, her eyes so sad and filled with pain. I knew that she had already been criticized enough by her peers and parents. What she needed then was a friend. I sat beside her and rubbed her back. I made her think positively, telling her that girls got pregnant at fifteen in Africa. I even pulled out a baby book for her." Rose's eyes were distant, like they always became when she told one of her stories.

I zapped back to the current situation and gazed at my sister. I took a deep breath and rubbed Hazel's back. "It's going to be okay." Hazel shot up and screamed, "IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY, OKAY? I'M FREAKING PREGNANT! DO YOU CALL THAT OKAY?" She collapsed in my lap and sobbed, tears wetting my dress. "What am I going to tell mom and dad?"

"Yes, hello, my name is Christine Jackson and I'm calling for my sister, Hazel Jackson. We think she may be pregnant I would like to schedule a doctor's appointment as soon as possible for confirmation," I said into the phone.

The nurse's squeaky voice replied, "Alright, I'll check the soonest open appointment. Can I have the patient's date of birth, please?"

"Sure," I answered. "July eighteenth, nineteen ninety four."

"Thank you, dear. And you are…her sister? How old are you?" the nurse wanted to know.

"Fourteen."

"Okay, thank you. We have a spot open in twenty minutes, if you think you can make it."

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you. That'd be great!" I exclaimed, giving Hazel a thumbs up.

"Okay. When you arrive, just ask for Dr. Palmer."

"Thank you so much!" I hung up and sat down beside Hazel. "Your appointment is in twenty minutes. Let's go."

Hazel pulled her compact case out of the zebra print purse beside the coffee table. She peered at her reflection in the mirror and began to comb mascara onto her eyelashes. I groaned and pulled my sister up.

I dragged her to her yellow bug in the garage. She climbed in and still sniffling, started the car. In no time, we arrived at the hospital and were seated in Dr. Palmer's office.

Hazel was dressed in a crinkling paper blue robe and was fidgeting on the bed. "I'm so nervous," she admitted softly. "Mom's going to kill me and then dig me up and kill me again."

I smiled sadly. "Just pray to Aphrodite."

Hazel wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth. At last, a pudgy balding man with a clipboard ambled in. "Good evening, ladies." He nodded to me. "Christine." And turned to Hazel. "Hazel. And I take it you're the one who's possibly pregnant?"

Hazel nodded. "I took a pregnancy test-" "Just one?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," He snapped on clear, rubber gloves and turned on a large monitor. "For future reference, you may want to buy more then once pregnancy test. Okay, spread your legs."

I turned away to give my sister privacy. The doctor pointed to the monitor. "You see that…white blob?"

"Oh, my gods!" cried Hazel. "Is that the baby?"

"No, no, no," laughed Dr. Palmer. "Those are your ovaries."

Hazel cringed. "Okay, ew."

"Congratulations, Ms. Jackson," said the doctor.

Hazel whimpered and I closed my eyes. "You're not pregnant."

**Again, if you'd like another chapter in the next week, please try to reach one hundred reviews! Thanks again and enjoy! **


	17. Chapter 15: A Bad Case of Heartbreak

**We've reached the fifteenth chapter! Woo-hoo! I think I demanded a bit too many reviews too soon and I'm sorry! I'm satisfied with the ninety I have! Thank you all…AGAIN…for the amazing reviews! You're the best! I hope you enjoyed last chapter's 'little twist'. I've decided to give Jay and Joy HUGE parts in the next chapter so look out! I'm also planning a romantic scene between Percy and Annabeth. Thanks again! **

**Hazel POV**

I awoke to golden sunshine shining brightly across my black and pink bedspread. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and glanced at my alarm clock. The red digital numbers flashed 10:09 am.

Like a tidal wave, the vivid events of last night came crashing back. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant.

Suddenly, I felt like jumping up and down! Instead I climbed out of bed and cheerily strode over to the dresser. I searched under the mountains of Seventeen and romance novels for my hair brush. My curly blonde hair flattened as I ran the comb through it. I added a couple quick strokes of black mascara and a thin line of eyeliner. With that, I exited my room and bounded down the stairs.

Last night, I had decided the little visit to the doctor never happened. I didn't need to worry mom about that. No harm, no foul. When Christi and I returned home, Mom, Dad, Jay and Joy hadn't returned yet. We assumed the movie had gone on longer then expected or they had been caught in late night traffic. Too tired to wait, we changed into our pajamas and went to bed.

I entered the kitchen and instantly my nostrils filled with the crisp scent of greasy, frying bacon. Usually, I only eat an apple for breakfast but I was in the mood to celebrate.

I wavered at the door, my heart beat quickening as I saw my mother. Her blonde hair lay limp on her shoulders, she was hunched over the table, reading a piece of paper. Something was wrong. There was no sound coming from the living room; Joy wasn't watching television. Weird. She always watches television on Saturday mornings. There was no chilly breeze coming from the foyer; Jay wasn't outside practicing his soccer skills. Strange. He goes out there to play every morning. And dad wasn't at the table.

"Uh, morning, Mom," I said cautiously, opening the cupboard to grab a plate.

Mom jumped and crumpled the white paper in her fist. "Hazel!" she gasped. Then she added with a casual tone, "Hazel."

I used the spatula to lift crackling, brown bacon onto my plate. I crinkled my nose (a habit from my childhood) at the puddle of oily grease that followed. "Did I startle you? Sorry."

"No, no. It's just I don't usually see you up and about before eleven," Mom said.

I sat down across from her. "Where are the troublesome twins and Dad? And Christi. Is she up, yet?"

"They all went to Camp Half-Blood, to visit Chiron. He needs some counselors and helpers."

I chewed on my bacon thoughtfully. Finally, Mom said, "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Yeah…" I replied, glancing at the blue checkered flooring. Yet more silence followed. Mom stood up and smiled sadly.

"You owe me fifteen dollars," she told me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "For what?" She waved the paper she was looking at earlier in my face. "For the doctor's appointment you attended last night." Her grey eyes narrowed and flashed with fury. "For a possible pregnancy." I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Of course it would cost money! I'm so stupid! "Look, Mom-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why? You can tell me anything_! Anything_!" She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Hazel, please, please, please tell me that you were planning to tell me this morning."

I blushed. "I was going to tell you if I was pregnant. But I'm not! So, yay!" Mom's eyes filled with tears. "That's not the point. I thought we raised you better! I thought we raised you that it's _wrong _to lie." "I wasn't lying!" I protested.

"Going about, acting like everything's fine and nothing happened is lying, Hazel Angelina Jackson!" she cried.

I cringed at the usage of my middle name. Yikes. "I'm sorry, okay! I was just scared."

"You had sex with Maddox, didn't you?"

I whimpered. "He told me-"

Before I could finish, Mom stomped away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned at the last minute, frozen in the doorway. "It's your life and your decisions. It's not Maddox's fault. It's your's. Take responsibility for your actions."

My eyes stung at her words. I had never heard my mother more upset- or mad- in my life. Didn't she understand that I had been scared to death? Didn't she understand that I needed her to forgive me? I swear, Annabeth Chase Jackson will be the end of me!

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz! _My cell phone vibrated on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and opened the flashing yellow sign that read: _New Message! _It was from Maddox. An hour ago, I had decided to tell Maddox about the appointment…to avoid any more situations like what happened this morning.

Taking a deep breath, I read the message. _I'm glad ur not but I think we need 2 talk. _Cocking my head, my fingers flew across the tiny keyboard and I sent the reply. _About what? _

I continued to paint my toenails a ruby red and patiently waited. At last, the phone jerked and hopped on my pillow, shaking. I snatched it up and read: _About our relationship. I made a mistake the other night. I thought u were ready. I thought u could handle it. _

My breath caught. He thought I wasn't ready? I'm seventeen! Sure, he's twenty and a lot more experienced but I was ready! I didn't know what to say back. That I was ready and I did handle it? That everything turned out all right in the end? Before I could decide, another text popped up.

_I think we need 2 take a break. A long 1. I need somebody…more mature and u need somebody younger. Like I said b4, I made a mistake. I don't want 2 do this but its for the best. I'm sorry_

I choked. He, Maddox, the supposed love of my life, was dumping me. Tears slipped from the ends of my eyes, smearing my mascara. I texted back: I_f that's want u want_

I was shaking. My heart felt like it had been torn in half. And then those pieces had been torn in half. And then those pieces had been torn in half. And then all the pieces had been grinded up and fed to a minotaur. And then the minotaur threw back up the pieces and they were thrown in the River of Styx.

I climbed out of bed and stumbled to my desk. I picked up the picture of Maddox and me. We were on a rollercoaster at Six Flags. His jet black hair waved in the wind, his brown eyes glittered with adrenaline, his muscular arm around my shoulders. I ripped the condemned picture in half.

I then made my way to the stream of pictures on my wall. Maddox on his motorcycle. Maddox and I in the pumpkin patch in late October. Maddox and I feeding each other bites of a vanilla malt. Maddox giving me a necklace for Christmas. Maddox and I kissing on a red picnic blanket. Maddox and I standing in front of the Empire State Building. Maddox in the hospital with his broken leg. Maddox. Maddox. Maddox.

I shredded all the stupid, worthless pictures in half. I threw them in the trash and raced downstairs to retrieve a bucket of Rocky Road ice cream. When I returned to my room, I shut the curtains, changed into pajamas, locked my door, popped a romance movie in the T.V. and settled on the bed.

I was never, ever going to leave the room again.


	18. Chapter 16: Reputation Is Everything

**Joy POV**

I stood on the wood chips, glancing back and forth between the marble cabin and the grey cabin. Did I want to stay with my brother in Poseidon cabin? The spacious, blue marble house with the spurting fountain and salt water scent? Or did I want to stay with my…let's just call them my half-brothers and sisters because I really don't want to do all the math and such, in the Athena cabin? The smooth, grey cabin with the large, wooden owl above the door frame and the cramped yet cozy living space? Jay waved at me from inside the Poseidon cabin. We're fraternal but we still look alike. Blonde hair, 5'2", lean. But he has brown eyes and I have grey. He wore one of his filthy orange soccer jerseys and black shorts. His cleats, shiny and slick as always, reflected the setting sun.

"Which cabin are you staying in?" called Jay.

I rubbed my elbows awkwardly. "I don't know!" I replied.

"Well, you better pick soon because I need to know if I can use the extra beds for my soccer balls," he said.

I rolled my eyes and adjusted the strap on my pink and brown Jansport backpack. I fiddled with the handle on my matching suitcase. Taking a deep breath, I tread forward. _Forgive me, Grandfather, _I thought.

I rapped softly on the grey door to the Athena cabin. A tall, skinny boy answered. He had curly ebony hair and cheery grey eyes. "Hello."

"Uh, hi," I said nervously. Just looking at his welcoming smile made me want to beam right back at him. "My name is Joyce Jackson-"

"Oh, my Gods!" he exclaimed. "Jackson? As in the famous Percy and Annabeth Jacksons?"

I hoped it was a positive famous. I bit my lip. "Uh, yes."

"Awesome! Come on in, Joyce. Welcome to the Athena cabin!" He pushed open the door and I gasped.

Ten rows of bunk beds, each with a white and grey bedspread and a small chest of drawers, were placed against the wall. At the far end of the cabin, four desks formed a square. Maps, diagrams, battle plans and models covered the desks and the walls. A single oak door occupied the right wall, along with two dressers.

Twelve smiling, intelligent faces grinned at me. The tall boy lead me along the line of beds. "She's Tracey and she's Lacey," he said, pointing to identical twin girls in the first bunk. They both had red hair and freckles and looked about twelve.

"Hi!" they said at the same time.

"Uh, hi," I laughed.

"This is Hannah, Adam, Lisa, Elena, Darrin, Patricia, Carlisle, Erik and Nathan."

As we neared the end of the line, I nearly gasped. The thirteen year old boy he had called Nathan, was the cutest person I've ever seen in my life. His chocolate brown hair was windswept to the side. His baby blue eyes sparkled with knowledge and charm. His honey-golden complexion was angelic.

He held out a hand. "Hey. I'm Nathan Prince. Nice to meet you."

I almost fainted as we shook hands. The tall boy who was giving me the tour whispered to Nathan. Nathan lit up. "Oh, my Gods! You're kidding, Brady!"

Brady turned to me. "Tell him. Tell him who your parents are." I blushed as I noticed everybody else was also listening in. "Uh, Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

All my half sisters and brothers erupted in whoops and shrieks. People clapped me on the back and gave me high fives. The girl called Patricia pulled me over to the last bunk and giggled.

"No way! No way, no way, no way! My daddy's name is Malcolm. He shared the cabin with your mom! Ahh! I can't believe it! Do they ever talk about their adventures? Oh, my Gods! I love the one when they saved Olympus! Oh, my GODS!"

I stuttered, trying to reply. Sure, Mom and Dad had told me all about their adventures, they'd just never told me how famous they were. Patricia giggled and twirled a lock of her bubble gum pink hair around her finger. She wore leather purple skinny jeans and neon green high top boots. Her grey eyes were lined with gold eyeliner and she wore blue mascara.

Patricia smiled. "Oh, sorry. People say I talk too much. Do you think I talk too much? People also think I dress weird. But I like the way I dress, that way, people don't think I'm one of Aphrodite's kids. 'Cause people think I act like an Aphrodite. Do you think I act…like I'm…oh, great. I'm talking too much again! Sorry, it's a bit of a habit. Anyways, this is your bunk!"

It was the top bunk, the closest to the desks. I loved it!

I gulped loudly and pressed the sharp sword to my chest. I peered at my opponent through the old fashioned knight's helmet, damp blonde hair blurring my vision. My breathing was shallow and uneven. I was scared.

I couldn't battle this Ares girl! I had no more coordination then Kermit the Frog. The girl across from me, hissed through her teeth. "Hey, we gonna fight or what? You chickening out?"

I swallowed hard. "Uh…"

"FIGHT ALREADY!" howled Patricia, slamming her fists on her knees. "COME ON, JOY! SHOW HER WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE!"

They all thought I was some hero; the legendary combination of the skilled, brilliant Annabeth Chase and speedy, wonderful Percy Jackson. But I'm not! I'm lazy, quiet, shy Joyce Jackson! I'm _me_. I know most kids would love lugging around the reputation and having people stalk you for your parents' autographs, but I hate it. Last night, Patricia wouldn't shut up about how great half-siblings Annabeth and Malcolm were.

"Yeah, Joy," sneered the Ares girl. "Show me just how good a fighter you are." With that, she lunged at me. I shrieked and held up the sword in defense. _Clang! _The Ares girl snarled as our swords collided. She used all her weight to push me to the ground.

Pain shot through my neck and back as I collapsed on the ground. The Ares girl stood over me, shaking her head and snickering. "That only took a second. Come on, Joy. I didn't even break a sweat!"

I blushed deeply and shakily climbed to my feet. Without thinking and only wanting to impress my new friends, I darted forward and swirled my wrist, like in the movies. The sword made a dent in the shining silver on her back.

Robotically, the Ares girl rounded on me. She pulled her lips back in a ferocious, animal-like growl. "You did _not _just do that."

I bounced on my heels excitedly. "YEAH!" cheered my half-siblings. I glanced at the bleachers and saw Nathan beam back at me. He flashed me a thumbs up. I felt my heart rise in my chest and I nodded back at the girl.

"Yes, I think I did!" I suddenly felt proud and sure of myself.

Before I knew it, the girl was on top of me. She was pounding the armor in, smashing the strong silver like tin foil. Hot saliva dripped from the corners of her lips and she reached to tear off my helmet.

I was taken over in a wave of fear. I screamed and held up my arms to protect my face. The cheers for me were silenced by the uproar of Ares siblings howling with happiness. "ARYN! ARYN! ARYN!" they chanted.

Aryn slid off of me and turned to smile at her fans. I took the opportunity to stand up. My legs were wobbly, my back and ribs throbbed, my nose was bleeding. I limped toward the end of the court.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" yelled Patricia.

Aryn turned around and laughed. "Oh, trying to get away, little Joy?" I limped faster, struggling to ignore her and the agony sparks going off in my back. I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of our battle.

I fell to my knees and laid down on my side. I was breathing hard. Several Apollo siblings raced over and tended to my wounds. They cleaned my face, stripped me of the sweaty armor and gave me cool water to drink and sweet ambrosia for the pain.

Fifteen minutes later, I stood and thanked them. I then made my way over to the crowd of Athena kids. Nathan and Brady were sitting on the bleachers, expressions solemn.

"Uh, hi," I said softly to Patricia.

Patricia shuffled her feet. "So, I guess your dad didn't teach you his tricks, huh?"

I swallowed and but my lip. "Not really."

Elena studied my face, her fiery red hair shimmering in the early morning light. "Are you sure you're a Jackson?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Percy and Annabeth Jackson wouldn't run away from a fight," she replied, linking arms with Lisa. Together, Hannah, Lisa and Elena walked away.

Tears burned at the tips of my eyes. Without a single word, everybody else left, leaving Patricia and I alone. "I thought you would be the best one here, you know? Campers have kind of…given up. Since there aren't any monsters to fight and such. It's just all a big game. Nobody even tries anymore. When you arrived, we all thought 'here's our chance! To bring back tradition! To have a real, talented fighter that will whip us all back into shape!'. But…after that fight…"

I swallowed again and closed my eyes. Of course they had been counting on me. And I had let them down. "I- I'm sorry," I whispered.

Patricia patted my shoulder. Then she left me alone. I bit my lip hard and sat on the cold bleachers. I looked up at the pink and purple sky and shivered. Then the tears began to flow. Long and hard and fast. I was an outcast. And it was only my first day at Camp Half-Blood.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I've decided I'm only going to post one chapter a week, so the Jay chapter will come next Monday. Look for that! Again, thanks so much to those who've reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm cooking up a mean Percabeth chapter. It has fluff and my friend is trying to coax me into incorporating a lemon. I've also been thinking that after Jay and Percabeth, I'm only going to keep on the perspective of Christi. Do you think I should? Thanks again! Please review! Also, if you care to look, I've posted on my profile the pictures of Hazel, Christi, Jay and Joy. If you think I should post more pictures of other characters, please tell me! **


	19. Chapter 17: Meet Amanda White

Okay. Let's get something straight. I don't _want_ to like girls. I am _forced _to like them. It's something totally unfixable. I hate it. I hate how now I feel all fuzzy around them and how my heart beats faster. I especially hate how I can't say anything but "ablooble sniggle woo?" around them.

It all started about two weeks ago, on the last day of sixth grade. I woke up feeling…a bit odd. But the morning went on as usual. When I arrived at school, I noticed I was observing the opposite sex more intently. Shannon's eyes looked like diamond shaped sapphire pools. Holy Hades. Did I really just think that?

My best friend, Al, noticed me acting strangely. So, I confessed to him what I was going through. He sniggered. "Dude!" he exclaimed, between chortles. "What?"

"You've hit puberty."

I jumped up and felt my face. "I don't have any zits. And I don't look any taller." That only caused Al to laugh harder. "It's not your appearance. It's your hormones. You're starting to like girls. Congrats, buddy!"

My worst nightmare had finally come true. I was becoming one of them. A teenager. A freaking teenager. Aphrodite help me.

It was my first day of camp and I was a celebrity! My parents were apparent legends. Oh, yeah. I loved this place! I woke up at six in the morning. I climbed out of bed and showered in the large, marble shower. Then, I dressed in my regular green Cobra jersey and black shorts. I spent ten minutes polishing and tying on my cleats. I ran a comb through my shoulder length blonde hair and scooped up a soccer ball.

Once outside, I inhaled the fresh, chilly morning air. We lived in Manhattan and the air was never as clean there. I began to bounce the ball from knee to knee, observing the other cabins. Everybody was already up and about in the Ares cabin and some Apollo and Athena kids were out, too.

I continued to kick the ball. Back and forth. Back and forth. I watched my sister emerge from the Athena cabin and make her way over to the battle court. I stared anxiously as the two largest boys from the Athena and Ares cabins shouted at each other. The boy from Athena pushed Joy forward. He was persistent and angry. The boy from the Ares cabin pushed another girl forward. Then, Joy and the Ares girl got dressed in armor and squared off.

Fury swelled in my chest as I watched the battle. Joy was pushed to the ground. I narrowed my eyes and kicked the ball hard. It flew toward the Demeter cabin, knocking down a white pot and barreling towards a girl just stepping out.

"OW!" she screamed and fell to the ground.

I gasped and ran to help her up. "Oh, my Gods!" I cried. "I'm so sorry!"

She stood and dusted off her jean skirt. I got a good look at her face and swallowed with difficulty. She was beautiful. Her silky, blonde hair hung around her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled with love and a splash of freckles splattered her cute nose and rosy cheeks. She wore a ruffled yellow tank top and a pale jean skirt. Her clog-like green shoes were caked with mud and she wore long, white gardening gloves.

She smiled at me. "It's alright."

I couldn't tear my gaze from her angelic face. The girl was oblivious to my newfound crush and tugged on her gloves. "My name's Amanda White. Are you new here?" I took a deep breath and steadied my voice. "Uh, yes. I'm Jay Jackson and I got here, uh, yesterday."

Her face lit up. "No way!" she said. "Would your parents happen to be Percy and Annabeth?" "Yeah."

"Oh, my Gods! They're my heroes. You know the oracle? Rachel? Well, I've visited her a couple times and she's told me all about them! Do they ever talk about that time when they found the labyrinth?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded. Amanda shrieked with delight and bounced on her toes. She was so cute. She picked up a shovel.

"Would you like to help me plant a rosemary bush?" she wanted to know, sliding a lock of honey silken hair behind her ear.

I nodded. Perfect. An opportunity to get to know her. My heart swelled and I turned red. She handed me a packet of seeds. My hand grazed hers and I gasped for air.

"Are you okay, Jay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm good."

It was just after lunch and I felt horrible. I was shaking and cold/hot at the same time. My chest burned and I felt overall like jell-o. I wobbled back to my cabin and slipped into sweats and a t-shirt.

I climbed into bed and drank my ice water slowly. Suddenly, the door to my cabin banged open. "Jay?" whimpered Joy. "Are you in here?"

"Go away," I groaned. "I'm sick." Joy found my bunk and climbed up. She rested on the foot of my bed. Her eyes and nose were red and swollen. Dried tear tracks raced to meet new ones. I shakily sat up.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up, struggling to stop the flow of tears. "I c-can't do it, J-Jay. I c-can't live up t-to the r-reputation," she sobbed.

"What reputation?" I asked.

"Our p-parents'. I f-fought this girl this m-morning and she w-won and now everybody h-hates me. They thought I w-was some kind of awesome h-hero. I l-let them d-down and now they h-hate me. I don't know w-what to d-do!" she wept.

I didn't know what to say, so I patted her back. "It's okay. It'll get better."

"N-no! It won't! I'm an o-outcast and a f-failure." She wiped her eyes on my sheet.

I rolled my eyes. "Gross, Joy. That's gross."

She looked at me, accessing my situation. "You l-look really p-pale. Are you f-feeling okay?" "No. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm sick."

Joy raised an eyebrow and looked me over. "Chills?" I nodded. "Hot and cold at the same time? Aching chest? Wobbly legs? Hard to breathe?" I nodded, astounded.

She laughed. "Sounds like you're lovesick, bro."

I rubbed my elbows. "Yeah, right. And look who stopped crying."

Joy smirked. "Is there a special somebody you met today?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"It's none of your business, Nosy Josie."

"If I were you, I'd call the experts of all romance," said Joy, climbing off my bed. She walked to the door.

"Who?" "Hazel," she replied, matter-of-factly. "Who else?" She exited.

"What does she know?" I told myself. "I am so not lovesick. I'm not in love with…Amanda."

It was then that I realized I was. I dug in my bag for my cell phone. Dad told us that when he was a boy, there were no cell phones allowed because they used to attract monsters. But since the monster population is way down, we're allowed now.

I dialed Hazel's number and listened to the ring. At last, Hazel picked up. Her voice was slurred and stuffed. "What?" she snarled.

"Hazel-"

"I'm hanging up unless it's a life or death situation!" she said.

"Hazel! Does love count?" I murmured.

There was no reply. Then she muttered, "Five minutes. Who's the chick?" I took a deep breath. "Amanda White. Demeter Cabin. Twelve years old. She loves rosemary bushes and her favorite flower is a posy. She has blonde hair, green-brown eyes, 5'2", freckles, extremely pretty. She lives with her dad, stepmother and stepbrother, Keith in New York City. She comes here May 2nd through September 1st. And she's going to attend Sherwood Middle. Seventh grade." When I finished, I was out of breath and my heart was beating fast.

"Gods, Jay," sneered Hazel. "Happen to know what color panties she was wearing?"

_Pink with white polka dots, _I thought. But out loud I said, "Ha ha. But seriously, how do I win her over? Pleasure her?" "Well, I suggest a bouquet of posies for two reasons. She's Demeter's kid, in other words, she loves flowers and posies are her favorite. I also suggest maybe asking her to join you for an afternoon picnic. But first ask what her favorite foods are, then say you love those too, even if you hate it. Go just before sunset, that way the picnic food will satisfy like a dinner. Also, you'll be able to watch the sunset without it being too late. Pack up right after because being in the dark with a guy makes young girls uncomfortable. Don't pressure her or try any moves, yet. Absolutely no kissing, unless she makes the first move. I suggest a small hug when you walk her back. Don't double date and ask about her. Don't mention yourself unless she does first. Time's up." "Uh, okay, thanks," I said, happily. "Hey, Hazel, are you crying?"

Hazel wailed and the line went dead. I shrugged. Gods, older sisters are so weird.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest and I had ten baby squirrels in my mouth. It was four o'clock and I was standing outside the Demeter cabin, with a bouquet of posies.

This was it. I was going to ask Amanda out. For tomorrow night. I stepped forward and raised my hand to the oak door. I knocked softly and the door swung open.

"Oh, hello, Jay! I was just heading out! Did you need something?" I nearly swooned. Amanda stood before me, her angelic composure blurring my vision.

"A-Amanda," I stammered.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Uh, yeah, sorry."

"So did you need something? Oh! What are the flowers for?"

_Take the chance! Give her the flowers! _"Oh, uh, yeah. These are for you," I said, handing them to her.

"These are lovely! Thank you!"

"Uh, I was wondering. I thought I'd take a picnic basket out to the beach tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to join me?" I held my breath.

"Sure! That sounds like fun. What time should I meet you?"

I exhaled. I felt like flying and doing a creepy irish jig. "Four. Does that work for you?" "Yes. I'll see you then!"

**Okay, throw away the 'update once a week'. I'm sick and have nothing better to do. Whenever I finish a chapter, I'm just going to post it. Sorry for the mixup. The one hundredth reviewer will get a shoutout in the next chapter! BE THE HUNDRETH REVIEWER! WOOO! Watch for the next Percabeth chapter! Did you like this one? What's going to happen with Jay and Amanda? Will Joy's new half-siblings ever accept her again? Will Annabeth tell Percy about Hazel's appointment? If so, how will he react? Do you think there should be a Percabeth lemon? Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 18: Fluffy Green Beans!

_How could she do this to me? _Annabeth thought, blowing her nose in a tissue. _My Hazel. My sweet, little Hazel! _Annabeth buried her face in the silk folds of her linen comforter.

"Honey? Annabeth?" asked Percy, pushing open the bedroom door.

Annabeth sat upright, covering her puffy eyes and sweeping the crumpled tissues under the pillow. She wasn't expecting him back for another. She still hadn't decided whether or not to tell him.

"Oh, my Gods, Annabeth!" he cried. "Are you crying?" Annabeth shook her head. "No, no. Just allergies."

Percy climbed on the bed and studied her face. "You can't fool me, Wise Girl. I've known you my whole life and you don't have allergies. What's the matter?" Annabeth snuggled deep in Percy's shoulder and let him gently stroke her hair. "I don't know what to do," she sniffled.

"About what?" Percy raked his fingers through his wife's thick, wavy golden locks. He traced her root line and massaged her shoulders.

"About our daughter. Hazel." She took a deep breath and sat up. "She…she did it with Maddox and thought she was pregnant but-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't mean _did it_? Do you?" whispered Percy.

Annabeth nodded slowly.

Percy hissed. "And she thought she was pregnant? Oh, my Gods. Is she pregnant? Oh, my Gods!" Percy's vision was fogged by tears.

"No, Percy. She's not pregnant. But she went to the doctor's to check…without telling us," Annabeth felt fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "She went behind our backs; betrayed our trust."

Percy was overcome with fury. Annabeth recognized his 'protective father' expression and ran her hands through his hair to calm him down.

"I don't know what to do," continued Annabeth. "Do we punish her? Let her punish herself? Make her pay for the appointment? Let it slide? I want to do the best for her. I feel like…like we failed."

Percy cupped Annabeth's face in his hands. "Don't you dare think that. Our children turned out amazingly. We didn't fail. We have four, healthy, smart kids. Sure, they aren't perfect, but they're ours. There are going to be some hard bumps along the road, but we'll get through them, as always. Together."

Annabeth sighed. "You're right." She turned to him. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his mouth to his wife's and again felt the never ending sparks shoot off. Whenever his lips touched hers, he felt a surge of ecstasy. He felt along her waist, his hands fitting perfectly in the slender curves of her midsection.

Annabeth closed her eyes and continued to run her hands through his hair. At last, they pulled apart. Annabeth fell back on the bed. "I love you," she repeated. "Now, come help me make dinner."

Percy laughed. "You sly creature."

She stood and walked out of the room, swaying her room to portray extra sexiness. "Only one of the many, _many_ reasons you love me."

Annabeth tugged a frozen bag of green beans out of the freezer. Percy bounded down the stairs and wrinkled his nose at the long greens Annabeth was pouring into a pot.

"Why do we have to eat a vegetable with every meal?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, buttering the green beans and turning on the stove. "Because I don't want our kids to get fat and then die of a heart attack."

Percy chuckled, playfully waving a bag of barbeque chips in front of her. "I think I'll eat these for dinner."

"No, you won't!" Annabeth snatched away the bag and headed for the trash. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"Uh-uh!" He kissed her ear.

Annabeth reached for the pull nozzle on the sink and flipped on the water. She broke away from his grip and showered him with the cold faucet water. Percy held up his hand and the flow of water stopped.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, sweetheart," he laughed.

Annabeth picked up the pot of green beans and stuffed some in his mouth. "And I'm the daughter of Athena."

For the next few minutes, Percy chased Annabeth around the marble island. Hearing the shrieks and giggles from downstairs, Christi had come down to see what was going on.

Annabeth was on Percy's back, green beans in one hand, the other trying to pry open his mouth. Percy was holding a bag of potato chips above her head. Christi smiled at her parents and slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Shaking her head at her lovebird parents, she jogged back up and returned to her room. Annabeth slid off Percy's back and collapsed in a chair, breathing hard.

"Alright, enough, enough. I'm too old to be doing this," gasped Annabeth.

Percy smiled. "I love you."

Annabeth nodded, panting. "I know."

Percy scooped her up in his arms and gave her a sweet kiss. Annabeth pulled back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Ew."

"What?"

"You taste like green beans," Annabeth teased, placing her mouth back on his.

Percy's hands slipped to Annabeth's back pockets. He gasped at what he found. The bag of potato chips. "Oh, my Gods," he said, pulling it out. "Did Annabeth, the Annabeth: Healthy Freak Eater, eat potato chips? _The dreaded, unhealthy potato chips_? Shame!" he _tsked_.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled her lover back to her. "Shut up and freakin' kiss me, bean lips."

**Short chapter, I know! But I hope you loved the Percabeth fluff! The one hundredth reviewer was….DON DON DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!….Locachica! WHOOP WHOOP! Give her a hand, ladies and gentlemen! *CLAPS!* Suggestions for the next chapters….back to Hazel, Christi, Joy or Jay? Which are you awaiting the most? Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 19: Trista, Wanda and Harold

**Christi POV**

My heart was pounding against my ribcage, making my breath hitch and my hands shake. I cautiously pulled the cardboard box out from under my bed; the one filled with unopened white envelopes.

I slowly dug through the box, lifting each envelope gently and reading the title. At last, I found the one I was looking for. In cursive sharpie, 'Your First Book Has Been Published' was written in the center.

Three months ago, I sent my first novel that I wrote in the hospital and have been editing ever since: A Rose That Never Withers. I sent it to a young adult publishing house called Narrow.

Early this morning, Mom had handed me a sealed manila envelope from Narrow. Inside were the forms for publishing a book. I had been accepted. I was overcome with waves of emotions; thrill, excitement, worry that people wouldn't like my book, anxiety, pride and relief.

I closed my eyes and pried open the top. I dumped the letter into the palm of my hand and bought it to my lips. Instantly, a flashback of Rose flooded my mind. Her combat boots, the blue hospital gown, her neon beanies and her vibrant personality.

I fell over, collapsing in the curls of my white shag carpet. Tears sprang to my eyes and I struggled to hold them back. _Rose, oh Rose_.

Minutes later, I sat up and forced myself to read the letter.

_Dear Christi,_

_OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT YOUR BOOK HAS BEEN PUBLISHED! I knew it would happen! I never doubted it! Congratulations. The publishing company is lucky to have come across you and definitely won't regret it. _

_I know you're scared that people won't like your book. Don't be. I can see it now! Little Suzie Jones is wondering through the shelves in Barnes and Noble. Curious, Suzie picks up the newest book. The author is non other then Christine Jackson. Suzie opens the book and reads the first sentence of the first page. Gasping with awe and captivation, Suzie walks, while still reading, over to her mother. _

"_Mommy! We _have _to buy this book! It's amazing!" she cries. Sadly, Suzie's mother shakes her head. Suzie throws a massive fit, claiming she would die if she didn't finish it! _

_That's how beyond awesome I know you're book is. I just regret that I can't be there to read. But I'll be watching when you sign the conformation forms. I'll be the one pressing your pen to the paper and surging your heart with the upmost of pride._

_Congratulations, Christi. Miss and love. _

_Rose Thomas_

I pressed the letter to my chest and felt cool tears slip down my cheeks. I missed her so much. I haven't had a best friend for seven years. I don't want to get attached.

I glanced at the mirror, accessing the slim, white dress Hazel had loaned me. It was a bit more tight then I would have wanted and it put more curves in my waist then I had. I stood to the side, puffing out my chest and smoothing my hair behind my ears.

Today was the big day and I wasn't going to mess it up. My dark brown hair was set in long curls that swung loosely on my back. I wore buckle boots and a touch of makeup.

"Christi!" called Mom, from downstairs. "Let's go, honey!"

I nodded at the mirror once more and grabbed my bag of the rail of my bed. I slid downstairs and into the garage where Mom's white minivan awaited. I climbed into the passenger seat and double checked the things I had placed in my bag; a pad of paper, three pens, the conformation forms, a packet of Spearmint gum, Gone With The Wind novel and the letter from Rose.

"Alright," I whispered to my mother. "I'm ready."

Mom squeezed my hand, sending warmth down my arm. She smiled at me, curly blonde hair framing her face. Her grey eyes intently studied my face. "Christi. Everything will flow smoothly. We're just going to meet with the publisher and discuss cover art." "I know," I replied, heart thumping. "Thanks, Mom." Mom nodded, knowing she hadn't gotten through to me and started the car. Ten minutes later, we were seated in the Narrow office, waiting for our publisher.

I tapped my toes on the plain, black carpeting. Mom and I were seated in uncomfortable dark oak chairs with a navy frame. In the right corner, a matching couch was pressed to the mocha wall. We were facing a dark oak desk, plated with the plaque reading: Wanda Murray, Narrow Housing Publisher; Trista Mackerel, Cover Art Operative; Harold Daniels, Manager of Editing.

Mom squeezed my hand again. Suddenly, the door swung open. Three people walked in. One woman was squat and plump, with frizzled gray hair, a prim black dress and tiny feet squished into black high heels. The other woman was tall and extremely thin. Half of her head was shaved and the other half was covered with thick, blood red hair. She wore a baggy hot pink dress with a sag collar and black high tops. The man wore square glasses and a grey suit. His head was bald and he fidgeted constantly.

They sat down and the plump woman extended a hand. "Hello," she said dully. "My name is Wanda Murray and I am the Narrow Housing Publisher. I seal deals and make sure everything turns out right. These are my associates: Trista Mackerel and Harold Daniels." "Hi!" exclaimed Trista. When we shook hands, she pumped her arm up and down enthusiastically. "I'll be designing your cover, today. How are you?" "Good-" I began, but was interrupted by Harold.

In a wheezing, thickly nazeled voice, he croaked, "I'm Harold Daniels and I make sure each page is printed correctly."

Mom raised her eyebrows at him and chuckled nervously. "How…lovely! I'm Annabeth Jackson and this is my daughter, Christi."

Wanda smiled. The smile didn't travel to her brown eyes. "'A Rose That Never Withers'?" she wanted to know.

I nodded sheepishly. "Yes, mam."

"Ahhh! We all loved reading that. Truly an inspirational novel, my dear. And how old are you? Twelve?" Wanda asked.

"Four-"

"Fourteen," ended Harold. "Yes, I agree. The book was both tasteful and definitely tugged at my heart strings!"

"Thank you," I said quickly, hoping not to get cut off again.

Trista laid a hand over her chest. "That was so touching! How on earth did you get the inspiration?" I blushed deeply. "Um, actually, it really happened. When I was seven…" I couldn't finish.

Wanda waved it off. "It's alright. Onto the topic of the cover."

"Ooh! I was thinking something classy. You know, an up-close shot of a perfect rose. Or…Oh, my gosh! I just got it! A rose lying on a table with a neon beanie hat, a Romeo and Juliet hat and….oh! A hospital bracelet! Perfect! I am a genius!" squealed Trista.

Mom nudged me. "Well, Christi? What do you think?"

I nodded slowly, liking the idea more by the minute. "Oh, I think it's wonderful."

"Great!" Trista jumped up. "I'll run this by my peers and then begin the photography. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Jackson. And you, too, Christi."

Trista left, saluting playfully and shutting the door. Wanda smiled again. "That's our Trista!" she chuckled. "Always getting things done."************************************************************************ It was time. Time to open the package. The package that contained the first copy of my book. I slid my finger underneath the yellow wrapping and gently tore it.

I inhaled and dumped the book into the palm of my hand. It was thick, yet slender. The cover felt waxy and the pages were soft and easy to turn. I cracked open my eyes, peeking through the lids.

I shrieked with delight! My book was phenomenal. The six by four novel's cover was just as Trista had foretold. A blood red rose lay angelically upon a black table. To the left, a neon orange beanie hat was folded limply. To the right, a torn, pale blue hospital bracelet and a playbook copy of Romeo and Juliet. At the top, in black cursive, 'A Rose That Never Withers' was written. And at the bottom, in matching lettering, was 'A Novel By: Christine A. Jackson'.

It was perfect.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I got a lot of requests for Christi, so here she is! The next chapter is going to be about Hazel. Thank you so much for the genuine ideas! I plan to incorporate many! **


	22. Chapter 20: Torn Photos

**Special shout out to 'Just Call Me PJ HOA Fan'. This was her/his idea originally, but I changed it up a bit. Thanks so much! **

**Hazel POV**

What would you do if a woman appeared in your bedroom, emerging from a large cloud of sparkling pink? I did the obvious. I screamed my head off.

"Good Hades! Will you shut up?" demanded the gorgeous woman standing before me. Her wavy, ebony hair bordered her flawless skin. Her baby blue eyes were framed by thick, yet popping eyeliner and mascara. Her tiny waist and curved chest were fit into a glimmering gold dress that clung to her skin. Her strawberry lips were pursed with annoyance and her slim, plucked eyebrows were furrowed.

Suddenly, it hit me. This stunning woman in my bedroom, was the Goddess, Aphrodite. I gasped, stammering for words. "A- Aphrodite?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "No, I'm Apollo. Wow, you're slow for a granddaughter of Athena." I sniffed in offense. Aphrodite sat on the edge of my bed. She pulled out a blush compact case and began to add more scarlet coloring to highlight her erect cheekbones.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I wanted to know, plucking up the used tissues that covered my blankets and throwing them on the ground. I still wasn't over Maddox. It hurt to think about him and all the time I had spent with him.

My curtains were closed tightly and my room was filthier then usual. Titanic played, muted, on the television on my dresser. I was in three-day-old pajamas and my hair was limp and greasy.

Aphrodite puckered her lips and smacked them. "Why do you think? To help you with your little-" She picked up a crumpled tissue and flung it across the room.

"-dilemma."

I shook my head. "I don't think Mom would approve-"

"First things first!" giggled Aphrodite. "Manicures and pedicures! Let's go!"

"Dressed like this?" "Of course not," snorted Aphrodite. With a snap of her finger and a puff of shimmering smoke, I had been changed into a ridiculously sexy light pink tank top, with a lace black half-jacket. I wore a black mini skirt and light pink boots. My hair was French braided back and I wore heavy eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Oh, my Gods!" I cried. "Shoot, I look hot." "Glad you like it. Pink and black are totally your colors," Aphrodite said, looking me over.

I beamed, forgetting Maddox for the moment. Aphrodite linked arms with me and snapped her fingers again. _Whoosh! _I was zapped into a Nail Salon.

We were both sitting in salon chairs, our feet soaking in hot water. I peeked my toe out from the white suds. Aphrodite nudged me, leaning over to show me a Seventeen magazine.

"Who's hotter?" she asked. "Cody Simpson or Justin Beiber." "Well, they both sing like girls," I stated.

Two short women strolled over and lifted our feet out of the water. The one holding my feet, massaged them, applying pressure with her thumbs. "Ooh…" I moaned, leaning back and shuddering with pleasure.

Aphrodite nodded. "I know, right? This is the Olympus nail salon, the best in the world." "What color?" the woman asked. She held up caramel browns, sky blues, ocean greens, dandelion yellows, rose reds, magentas and midnight blacks. I was transfixed by the rainbow of vivant colors.

Aphrodite tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Go for the dark green, it makes your eyes pop."

I nodded at the woman and she begin to paint my big toe. I sighed and leaned back. Aphrodite pointed to magenta and sighed along with me.

"Listen, Hazel. I know about Maddox," she said. "And I also know how painful it was to loose him."

"Is," I muttered. "Is to loose him."

Aphrodite's eyes filled with pity. "Andrea," she sniffled, addressing the woman painting her nails. "Will you fetch me some tissues?"

Andrea nodded and scampered out of the room. I twisted my stiff ankle, watching the mossy color shine in the yellow lighting. Andrea returned, handing Aphrodite a floral tissue box. After a few minutes, Aphrodite composed herself and turned back to me.

"Okay, listen Hazel. I think it's time I give you some advice," she said, pulling a glass orb out of her handbag.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Aphrodite only smiled slyly and tapped the center of the orb. I gasped as a faint image began to glow and spiral to fill the entire space of the glass sphere. Slowly, I began to recognize the scene. It filled me with dread and horror. It was the day I met Maddox.

I was sixteen years old. That day, I had pulled my hair up in a pony tail and was in my navy blue track suit. It was seventh period at Cherville High and I was jogging on the dusty trail, accompanied by Samantha Kirk and Amie Batrick.

We passed under the crisp pine trees, giggling and moving our knees up and down. Finally, Amie collapsed on a tree stump.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't take it! I'm too tired!" she moaned.

Samantha laughed. "We've only been running for twenty minutes!"

Amie waved her off, chest heaving. "Just let me catch my breath."

Meanwhile, I had wandered off to the side to check out the snapping noise I had heard a second ago. I peeked out from behind the gnarled tree and caught sight of three boys.

The first boy was stocky, with caramel colored hair. He wore a green and yellow hoodie. The second boy was thinner then a stick and about 6'4". He towered above the other two, white hoodie covering his bald head. The final boy nearly stopped my heart. His jet black hair was whipped to the side, his brown eyes were warm, yet shielded by a stone wall. Muscles rippled beneath his black hoodie. All three boys chewed on the tips of yellow cigarettes.

Amie snuck up behind me. "Whatcha looking at?" she wanted to know, peering over my shoulder. She shuddered with awe. "No way! Is that Pablo Cridles? And…oh, my gosh! Leo Treakle?"

"Wait, wait!" I whispered. "Who's that one?" I pointed to my dream guy.

"Maddox Thendershy. Good choice," giggled Amie, nudging me.

My cheeks flushed crimson. "I didn't _choose_ him," I muttered sheepishly.

Amie rolled her eyes. "Go talk to him already!" She pushed my down the steep hill of red, orange and browning leaves.

I screamed and tumbled down, kerplopping at the bottom. I sat up, groaning at the ache in my neck and the poking pine needles in my shirt. Amie squealed.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She slid down to help me to my feet.

"Yo!" shouted Maddox. "What's going on over there?" "He's talking to you!" Amie plucked shredded leaves out of my hair and dusted off my top. "Go! Go, go, go! Take the chance!"

"Hey!" snarled Maddox. "I said what's going on?" Amie swayed her hips and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, I'm sorry! My best friend here, _Hazel Jackson, the sexy, creative and intelligent sixteen year old that happens to be single_, accidentally fell down this tiny hill. She might be seriously injured. We need big, strong, manly men to look her over."

"Laying it on a bit thick?" I hissed in her ear.

Maddox exchanged words with Pablo and Leo and then they ambled over to us. My heartbeat was going fifty miles per minute. I was freaking out. I smoothed my pony tail and corrected my posture.

Maddox leaned against a tree, nibbling on the tip of the cigarette. "What's the matter?"

I gasped for air. "Uh, uh, my ribs hurt," I blurted out.

"Poor baby," he said sarcastically. "If nothing's seriously wrong, we'll be on our way."

Amie elbowed me. I took the hint and pressed a hand to my forehead. "Owww," I moaned. "Oooh!" I fell on the ground.

"What now?" Maddox knelt beside me.

Amie winked. "I think she fainted! She might need mouth to mouth!"

Maddox rolled his eyes. "Yeah-"

"OOOWWW!" I screamed.

Maddox took a deep breath and jammed his slim lips on mine. Fireworks went off in my brain, my whole body tingled. He pulled away, brown eyes glossy with amazement. It was then I knew. I knew he had felt it to.

I turned away from the orb and covered my eyes with my hand. "H- how was that supposed to help me?" I stammered to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite rubbed my shoulders. "Aw, sweetheart. Couldn't you tell? Those…tingles you felt when you kissed him for the first time…weren't real. They were fake, just like him. He never loved you. He only wanted to use you…use your body."

Tears poured down my cheeks. "Shut up, okay! That's not true!"

Aphrodite sighed. "Alas, it is. Let me show you."

I was pulled back to the glowing sphere. Inside, a new scene began to form. It was Maddox. He was in a pharmacy.

My eyes widened when I saw just what section he was shopping in. The 'socially medical' section. He lifted a box off the shelf and inspected the instructions. "Oh, yeah. This'll do."

He made his way to the front counter. He slammed the box next to the cashier. The large, gangster-like cashier grinned. "What're these for? A special girl?"

"Eh," Maddox shrugged. "Not that special."

"Ah," he chuckled. "You a player?"

"You know it." The cashier rang up the box and placed it in a brown paper bag. "I'm just going to what I do. Earn a look at that…body and then drop her like a hot potato."

"Nice. Have fun, buddy." The cashier and Maddox high-fived.

I put my face between my knees. I wanted to argue; to scream. But I knew it was true. I knew that Maddox really had done that. I sobbed, tears soaking my new outfit.

"I know, I know," Aphrodite said. "Just let it out."

I sat bolt upright. "How the _hell_ was the supposed to help me?" I yelled.

"Good, good!" Aphrodite clapped her hands. "You're letting the anger out." She lifted a box from under her seat. It was filled with pictures of Maddox.

I growled like an animal when I saw it. "What do you want to do with these, Hazel?" asked Aphrodite.

"Shred them," I snarled.

"What?" she provoked. "I can't hear you!"

"I WANT TO SHRED THEM!" I lunged, tearing the box from her arms and dumping the pictures onto the floor. I crashed to the ground, ripping, grabbing, biting everything I could. Until finally, I lay in a small pile of shredded papers.

"Do you feel better?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. Because I did. I did feel better. Nothing cures a broken heart like sexy clothing, manicures and clawing out your ex boyfriend's face. Ah, irony.

**Happy Fourth Of July, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again. Who next? Jay or Joy? The first date with the gorgeous Amanda White? Or the showdown between the half-sisters/brothers? Review, review, review! **


	23. Chapter 21: Not Just Mutant Seaweed

**I know a lot of you wanted Joy's POV, but I'm still editing that chapter. There's a GIANT BUMP coming up for Jay and Amanda…probably the chapter after Joy's. I've also been getting a lot of PM requests for Percy and Annabeth lemons. I'm sorry but I have to decline! I want to keep this pure and clean. I hope all of you Americans had a spectacular Fourth of July! Thanks so much! **

**Jay POV**

I felt like I was being strangled underwater. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. I could only stare at the angel before me: Amanda White.

It was four fifteen. Amanda had just arrived, once again transfixing me with her angelic composure. Her blonde hair was styled in low pigtails, her hazel eyes were outlined by the tiniest touch of makeup that made her light brown freckles pop. She wore a green dress, covered with blooming sunflowers.

"Hi, Jay," said Amanda, swirling her dress about her knees. "I'm sorry I'm late. Leslie, you know, from my cabin, had some trouble with her Loginial Petunias. I had to stop and help." I blushed. _She was talking to me! _"Oh, uh, no. It's fine. You're not late."

She beamed and sat down beside me. We were sitting on the beach. I had brought the classic red checkered picnic blanket. Salty wind whipped our hair; waves crashed against the shore, white foam covering the sand.

"What's for dinner?" she wanted to know. "I'm starved."

"Oh, of course." I dug around in the basket, lifting out paper plates and plastic cups. I shoveled her favorite foods out of the basket; lemon tarts, mashed sweet potatoes, roast beef sandwiches, Brusselsprouts and strawberry kool-aid.

She gasped, her sweet face lighting up like a light bulb. "These are my favorite foods!" she exclaimed.

I nodded, grinning. "I'm glad you like it."

For the next thirty minutes, we slowly ate our food. She seemed to savor every bite and I felt the need to do the same. At last, when every crumb of the lemon tart was devoured, Amanda stood up and dusted off her dress.

_Is she going to leave me?_ I thought nervously. Instead, she strolled over to the water and let it soak her bare feet. I stood also and walked over to her.

She was standing, arms out, eyes closed, embracing the cool wind and water. I noticed a small cut on her wrist. "What happened there?" I whispered.

She opened her eyes. "Oh, that. Rose thorns," she replied softly.

I took her hand and knelt to the ground. Concentrating hard, I made the water slide up her hand and collect on the cut. In a sucking motion, the droplets of water rotated, vacuuming the dirt and cleaning it out. Then, it refused the skin molecules. I let go of the force, hissing with relief. The water plopped back into the sea.

Amanda blinked in disbelief. "Oh, my Gods!" she cried, caressing her wrist. "How did you do that? That was amazing!"

"Well, you know, I'm the grandson of Poseidon. It's kind of a…family skill," I said.

Amanda winked and crawled over to a small plant at the edge of the water. It was frilled and colored a sickly yellow. She gently massaged the prickled leaves and whispered words of comfort.

_Okay. I'm in love with a plant whisperer. _I stared at her awkwardly. Then my mouth dropped open. Before my eyes, the plant grew. It flourished, curling way above our heads. At last, the plant halted.

Amanda smiled. "Good job," she told the plant. She turned to me.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

She laughed. "Well, you know, I'm the daughter of Demeter. It's kind of a family skill."

I blushed. "That's way cooler then the water trick."

She shook her head. "No," she argued. "You can heal people with the water. I can only make plants grow."

We laughed together once more. I couldn't help but feel a growing sense of bliss. This was where I belonged and who I belonged with. Amanda rose again to her feet and dipped her finger in the water.

"I love the ocean," she told me. "I wish I could breathe underwater."

I snapped my fingers. "Actually, you can." Dad had only taught me how to do it once and I wasn't even sure if I had enough power, but I wanted to try. For Amanda.

I took her hand. "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated, then squeezed my hand. "Yes." I pulled her into the water, tugging her deeper and deeper until we were up to our necks. She was straining against my pull. "Jay! I can't swim!"

I ignored her shrieks and pulled her deeper. The grainy feeling of sand under my toes disappeared. Amanda cried once more and was engulfed by the churning green waves.

I went under too. She was struggling against the tide, cheeks puffed and eyes wide with terror. I glanced at the bubbles flying from my mouth and closed my eyes. I pulled with my mind, willing all the bubbles to collect. I was getting tired, my lungs ached and my gut felt like it was being sliced open.

_Pop! _I was inside a giant, clear bubble. Amanda lay on the bottom of it, gasping for air. She sniffled. "What- what-" she stammered. For a moment, I thought she was going to be mad. Then realization slapped her.

"No way," she croaked. "Are we in a _huge bubble?" _My heart swelled like a balloon. "Yeah," I replied, my cheeks flushing ruby red.

She shakily climbed to her feet and began to explore the bubble. Amanda experimentally poked the see-through side of the bubble. It bounced, rippling. She giggled.

I closed m eyes and forced the water to carry the bubble downwards. "OH, MY GODS!" Amanda screamed.

I jumped. She was pointing to a swimming sea horse. Literally, _sea horse. _As in the head was a horse and the bottom was a fish tail, like some kind of messed up horse mermaid thingy.

"Aw!" she cooed. The horse whinnied in reply and shook it's white mane. "Hi there, cutie pie!"

I rolled my eyes. Girls and their obsessions with ponies. _Hello, son of Perceus Jackson, grandson of Poseidon, almighty sea Lord, _the horse thought to me.My eyes widened. _Did that horse just talk to me? _

_Yes. Yes, I did. You didn't know that your grandfather created horses? _The horse cocked it's head.

_Um, nope. Didn't know that. _

The horse whinnied again and pawed the water. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Amanda wanted to know.

_Tell her my name's Lufici, not Sweetie, _the horse told me.

"Uh, Amanda? His name is Lufici," I said quietly.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, you see, Poseidon is the creator of horses and I can kind of hear his thoughts," I explained.

She brightened. "That's so cool!" she gasped.

Lufici winked at me. _I am a total chick magnet. _

_Shut up, _I snarled in my mind. _This one's mine. _For some reason, it infuriated me to hear him talk about Amanda that way.

I shook my head, attempting to clear it of all the fury that filled my mind. "Uh, Jay?" Amanda asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" She pointed to the sandy bottom of the ocean. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about. Then I saw it. The long, curling seaweed. It was climbing through the water, stalks of dark green sticks shooting up.

Lufici straightened, listening carefully at the snapping the seaweed made. Then he bolted, his fear coursing through my veins and electrifying my senses. "LUFICI!" I called. "What is it? What's the matter?"

_It's her! _Lufici's voice screeched, terror-filled.

_Who? _I asked as Amanda crouched behind me.

_DE- _His voice broke off. I guess he went out of 'thought range' or something.

"What did he say?" Amanda wanted to know, shaking with fear.

"He says 'she's here'. But I don't know who 'she' is." Amanda whimpered. "What is it? What's it doing? It looks like it's coming closer."

I didn't know what to do or say; I was frozen. .The seaweed continued to slide toward us, whipping in the light current. Finally, it reached the bubble. It poked it. I held my breath.

"See?" I exhaled. "It's harmless." Amanda laughed nervously and stood up. "Of course. Probably just some mutant sea weed." I nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah. Probably." Then the seaweed broke the bubble. Water rushed in, engulfing us in salty, dark wetness. It all happened so fast, I couldn't control it. Amanda gasped for air and was tugged under the surface. I copied her, sucking in the last of the air and plunging downwards.

I opened my eyes under the water, ignoring the burning sensation. What I saw, smothered me in intense fear. Amanda was being dragged downwards; the seaweed wrapped tightly around her ankles…


	24. Chapter 22: A Newfound Power

**Joy POV**

They came for me around dinner time. I guess they had planned it accordingly, so everybody would be eating when I disappeared. I recognized Aryn right off the bat. And the two girls she had with her seemed vaguely familiar.

"Katy, Bella, get her," Aryn had ordered. Katy and Bella tied ropes around my wrists, chaffing them.

I didn't resist. I probably deserved this. They dragged me to the camp bathrooms. I sighed and watched my feet limply bump along the wood chips. Aryn snickered.

Then, I caught sight of a little crowd silently watching from the climbing wall. It was my half-brothers and sisters. My heart pounded like a innocent prisoner trying to get out of jail. I looked down, ashamed and hurt.

Katy and Bella threw me down beside the post between the two genders' bathrooms. My ankle twisted and I grunted in pain. Aryn turned to the Athena cabin.

"Oh, look," she said, her voice curling like a snake's before the attack. "Looks like I've got a fan club."

I closed my eyes and ignored her. I was at home; in bed… She knelt beside me, her hot breath hitting my nose. "Look at me, weakling."

I didn't reply, only curled the tips of my toes in silent terror. "I said _look at me_!" she growled.

My breathing came in shallow gasps, but I wasn't ready to give up, yet. Aryn grabbed my cheeks, puckering my lips. "You are a weak coward," she hissed in my ear.

Aryn stood up and faced my sisters and brothers. "I've decided to…help…little Joy with her…fighting skills," she told them.

"Lesson one," Aryn narrated, turning to me. "Find your opponent's weak spot."

Bella turned me around and I felt Aryn poking the tender spot on my spinal cord. "Like so. Now, use a genuine karate chop kick to apply pounds of pressure that will circulate in immediate pain." I braced myself and felt her rock hard foot collide with my back.

I gritted my teeth in agony and my body tightened in defense. "Next," Aryn continued. "Focus your attention on the more…sensitive parts of her body. Such as, the stomach-" _THUMP! "-_the neck-" _SNAP! _"-and the chest." _BAM!_

I writhed on the ground, shrieking in pain. Aryn laughed and turned to the expressionless crowd. "See? You got it, Joy?"

I climbed to my feet, rage coursing through my veins and causing me to snap the rope that binded my wrists. Power surged through my body, settling in my gut. I felt a strong tugging sensation.

I raised my arms above my head, just as water burst from the toilets and lunged toward Aryn, Katie and Bella. "Yes, Aryn, I do get it," I snarled, watching the three girls churn in the huge water mass.

My brothers and sisters cheered. I smiled and turned my wrist as the ball of liquid followed rotated. I beamed. "Had enough, Aryn?" she was grabbing at her throat.

The water hit the ground, veering it in silky, clear liquid and releasing the girls. Aryn struggled to her feet and retched. When she finished, she glared at me.

Everybody rushed forward and lifted me in the air. "JOY! JOY! JOY!" they screamed.

I blushed. "It was nothing."

**I had a serious case of writer's block, so I know this chapter was really short and well, sucked. I'm sorry! I've been really busy with our new puppy…I'm so sorry! I PROMISE the next chapter will be SUPER AWESOME! I'll post it soon! Thanks SO MUCH for your extensive loyalty and exceptional reviews. I love you all! **


	25. Author's Note! URGENT!

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay on the next chapter. We're out of town and my laptop, the computer I type the chapters on, isn't working. I'm using my grandmother's computer right now, but I would prefer not to type the next chapter on here, as I like to keep my chapters on my laptop. Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**I've also decided that after the next chapter (Jay POV), I'm going to skip a couple of years…Right now, I'm thinking about eight to ten years. I'm going to be sharing each point of view for Hazel, Christi, Jay and Joy on how they met their spouses, the births of their first child and how they are currently. I'd appreciate if you'd all submit characters for their kids! Hazel needs one son and one daughter. Christi needs two daughter. Jay needs three sons and two daughters. And Joy needs two sons and a daughter. The character form should look like this: **

**Name: **Christine Madeline **(Please only include last names for Jay's children)**

**Likes: **Reading, writing, the color yellow, sunrises, butterflies, spending time with her family

**Dislikes: **Arguing, snobs, know-it-alls, getting dirty and getting shots

**Traits (feel free to incorporate some of the Jackson kids and some random): **Long brown hair, blue-grey eyes, tall, thin

**Thanks! Please don't include parents, siblings or age. **

**I'm also going to give shoutouts to whoever reviews my most recent chapter. Here are the shoutouts for the twenty second chapter: **

**Sass Monster: **Thank you sooo much! You certainly know how to uplift my spirits!

**I Found A Pickle: **You wouldn't think it was so cool if you were in my shoes- doggy doo-doo duty!

**ANGIE: **Thanks! Joy appreciates the enthusiasm you have for her newfound gift! **Hiba 416: **Thank you so much!

**Luna Beth 203: **Thank you! That really made me feel so special! I did PM you, so look for that!

**Anonymous: **She's a teacup Chihuahua

**Future Novelist 887: THANK YOU SO MUCH! **(Your review was so awesome, I put the 'thank you' in bold) I'm sure Joy loved the cheering! I have siblings too and they're more like lice that_ never _go away! Just kidding! **Linkeagle Andzen: **Hmmm…I think since Christi and Hazel mostly have the Athena powers, I'm going to just give them the Poseidon powers.

**Thank you all again! Ego diligo vos! That's 'I love you' in Latin! Or…at least, I think it is. You can never rely on online translations. :{ ) **


	26. Names of Children

**Hey guys! All the daughter spaces are filled. Christi's children are complete, as are Hazel's. I still need two boys for Joy and one boy for Jay. Please remember to include middle names! Thanks so much! Here are the kids so far (in no particular order): **

**Christi: **

Rose Emily -**Luna Beth 203**

Carter Annabeth -**MJ D543**

**Hazel:**

Edward Jay -**Sass Monster**

Alice Kayla -**Sass Monster**

**Joy: **

Angelyn Hazel -**Un Hr 25**

(Boy)

(Boy)

**Jay: **

(Boy) Jackson

Alexander Perceus Jackson -**Riley Coyote**

Athela Joy Jackson -**Death Eaters Rule **

Douglass Jarrett Jackson -**Slow 'N Painful **

Halleigh Christine Jackson -** I Found A Pickle **


	27. Chapter 23: Olympus and A Little Boss

**Jay POV**

"HELP! HELP!" I howled, scrambling up from the water and waving my arms frantically. "HELP! PLEASE! SHE'S GOING TO DROWN!"

I ran up from the beach, tripping on the tree roots. The camp was silent and dark. Stars splashed the midnight sky and cool wind flipped my hair about my face. The only light on in the whole camp, was in the stables. I ran towards it, continuing my screams.

Sage, Grover and Juniper's twelve year old son, poked his head out the door. "Jay? Is that you? What's the matter?" he asked.

I collapsed on the door of the stables, breathing heavily. 'Amanda…We were…and then…Seaweed! And…dragged her…Lufici…'DE'…I couldn't save her!" Tears poured down my cheeks, colliding with the salt water and dripping onto my already soaked orange t-shirt.

Sage clapped my back. "Come in. Sounds like you need some help." Sage lead me inside. It was warm, damp straw covered the floor/

He laid a hand on my shoulder and stared intently into my eyes. He wrinkled his nose and his mouth dropped open. "Mutant seaweed took Amanda White? Wait, wait, wait. You were on a date with Amanda white? Dude, she's way out of you league!" I gasped. "Off topic!" I shouted, offended. "How did you know that? Oh, never mind! How do I save her? Can you help?"

Sage tapped his chin. "First off, do you have any idea what 'DE' could mean?"

I thought hard, my mind racing and my lungs burning. "Well…oh! Demeter is Amanda's mother…." "That's it! Demeter must have taken Amanda…but where would she go? OLYMPUS!" screeched Sage. "Demeter would take Amanda to Olympus!"

I shook with relief. She was with a Goddess. Oh wait, oh, Gods. She's with a _Goddess_! "How do I get there?" I cried.

_I'll take you there, little boss, _the words appeared in my mind. For a moment, I thought Lufici was in there. But then, I caught sight of the magnificent, ebony Pegasus pawing at the ground enthusiastically.

_R-really? You'd take me to Olympus? _I thought back.

He moved his heavy head up and down. _Absolutely! Anything for the Big Boss' son! _I walked over to his little room and unlatched the door. Sage helped me to saddle him up.

_Percy? You know my dad?_

_Who didn't? He took me on all sorts of adventures…Boss and I were a team! Blackjack and Percy! _he neighed.

_Okay, okay. _I climbed on his back. _How fast can you get me there? _

_Two words. Hold. On. _With that, Blackjack launched into the air, shattering the roof of the stables and soaring into the pitch black clouds.

_Uh, Blackjack? _I thought, as we approached non other then the Empire State Building. _This isn't Olympus._

Blackjack whipped his head back. _Of course it is! _he laughed. _Look up…_

I obeyed his instructions and raised my head to observe the tall, grey skyscraper that's tip disappeared into a swirling mist of clouds. I was unsure, but I didn't protest further.

Below me, the thin black roadways and tiny colored cars raced up to meet us. We were landing. I felt Blackjack's shoulders tense as his feet collided with the sidewalk. He trotted, his pace slowing gradually.

At last, Blackjack stopped in front of the glass doors leading to the lobby of the Empire State Building. _Here's your stop, little boss. _

_Okay, _I replied, slipping of the Pegasus' back. _Uh…what now? _

_Oh, sorry. I forgot. _Blackjack twisted, struggling to reach the saddle on his back. _Hey, can you get the little box? The silver one? _I asked. I pulled a tiny silver box out from the pocket in his leather saddle. I opened it and found a copper key. _What's this for? Olympus. You get inside the elevator and put it into the keyhole. The, a special 600th__ floor button should appear. It'll take you to Olympus. _

_Thanks, Blackjack. _I pushed apart the doors and waved to the horse. _Thanks a lot._

_Good luck, little boss. _With that, the majestic creature flew away. I walked into the English furnished lobby and made my way towards the elevator. I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it was torn in half.

"Hey!" yelled the desk receptionist, a bald man eating a donut. "Where do you think you're going?"

"T- to the top," I stammered.

"Without paying? And where're your parents?" he questioned, raising a thick, blonde eyebrow.

"Uh…" I thought hard, not sure of what to say. I slid my shoe across the marble floor. Then, I bolted, dashing to the silver elevator and jamming the 'up' button. "Sorry!" I screamed, as the doors opened and I ran inside.

Just as the doors closed, the man slammed against them. I stumbled back but reached forward to plug in the key and. I pressed the 600th floor button as it appeared. It elevator zoomed up, I squished against the wall.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelped.

_Ding! _The doors slid open with a sweet bell too pleasant for the situation. I didn't want to look out. I wanted to go home…with Mom and Dad and my three sisters. But I couldn't. I had to save Amanda.

Let me just say, Olympus is like a scene from a fairytale book. Golden houses line the spotless streets, shining in the eerie, yet beautiful, glow that illuminated the whole city. At the end of the road, is a house half the size of the Empire State Building. It has a silver glow and steps that lead to the white statues that bordered the doorway. Angelic, calming music floated into my ears as I stepped out of the elevator.

I began to shake as I ran down the road. Shimmering people with snow white skin and flawless features stared after me. I approached the large home and jogged up the stairs. I hesitated only a moment before hastily entering.

My footsteps echoed as I closed in on eleven gigantic seats. One was all grey with an owl pendant on the back. Another was sunshine golden with an enormous glass of ice tea sitting in the cup holder, untouched. Yet another was made of spinning bronze wheels. But the last seat, on the Goddess' side, I presume, was occupied.

Long, curling rose vines wound their way up to the armrests of the chair. From there, huge wheat stalks formed a cushion. And on the cushion, sat a naturally beautiful woman. Her long, dark brown hair was braided back with slender grain whips and a gold band was around her forehead. She was dressed in a slim, white gown that clung to her skin and was belted with a matching band.

She stoked a patch of wheat thoughtfully and looked me over with curt, brown eyes. "I see you've come," Demeter said loudly.

I swallowed hard and got right to the point. "Where. Is. Amanda?" Demeter shrugged and motioned to a plastic garden chair at her feet. Seated in it, was Amanda. Her eyes were wide with terror and the seaweed remained around her ankles and wrists.

"Amanda!" I cried, lunging toward her.

Demeter inspected her fingernails. "Take another step and I will have my rose vines strangle you. Understand, Jayce Michael Jackson?"

I froze. "Why did you take her?"

"She's my daughter," she replied smoothly.

"Yeah…" I said, not sure of what was going on.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want what happened to Athena, to happen to me!"

"What does that mean?" I wanted to know.

"She couldn't stop Annabeth, her pride and joy, from marrying that hideous retch, Perceus Jackson. You're his son and just as much a nitwit. There is no way you will ever get near Amanda ever again. There. We're done. You can drop the hero act and get out of here.

Fear and rage burrowed through my body, finally bubbling over like a boiling pot. "No!" I yelled. "I won't leave without Amanda!"

Demeter leaned forward. "_What_?" she snarled. "_What did you say_?"

"I said…I said that I love Amanda and I'm not leaving without her," I said firmly, staring lovingly into Amanda's baby blue eyes. I saw she melted at my words and I felt my heart swoon.

Demeter paused. She looked confused and concentrated. Her penetrating gaze burned into me, picking out my every wrongdoing and scrutinizing my facial structure. I shuffled my feet, still stunned from my previous words.

"You've got some spunk," she murmured, more to herself then me.

"Um…thanks?"

"That was extremely brave of you. Not a lot of people have enough courage and confidence to stand up to a Goddess. I…admire that," she choked out. Apparently, it meant a lot to give a compliment to a quarter demigod.

"Uh…" Demeter stared down at her daughter and Amanda bit her lip. Demeter sighed. "Amanda," she whispered. "I trust you to make the right decision."

With that, the seaweed unwound itself. Amanda rubbed her wrists and jumped toward me. I collected her in my arms. She fit perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece.

She linked her hand in mine and faced her mother. "Mom. I choose Jay." She kissed me. On the lips.

**I decided just to type the chapter on my grandmother's computer. Oh, well. I'll just email it to my laptop later. Well, we still need three boys for the kids. The next chapter will be Hazel POV and like I said before, how she met her spouse, the birth of her first child and how she is now. Thanks so much for submitting characters! :{ )**


	28. The FINAL Author's Note

**Hazel:**

**Name: **Edward Jay

**Age**: 13

**Likes: **The city, swimming, drawing, running, coffee, math

**Dislikes:** The color red, Shakespeare, snobs, girls who try to be someone their not, and hellhounds**Traits: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny

**Submitted By: **Sass Monster

**Name: **Alice Kayla

**Age: **9

**Likes: **Makeup, Dancing, Gossiping, Volleyball, the color purple, summer, shopping, animals, loyal people and fashion

**Dislikes: **spiders, the color brown, winter, backstabbing people, the history channel**Traits: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny

**Submitted By: **Sass Monster

**Christi: **

**Name: **Carter Annabeth

**Age: **12**Likes: **soccer, the color blue, baseball, is a tomboy **Dislikes: **the color pink, makeup, dresses, ballet

**Traits: **Long, dark brown hair, grey eyes, tall, skinny

**Submitted By: **MJ D543

**Name: **Rose Emily

**Age: **10

**Likes: **Art, English, history, gardening, getting dirty

**Dislikes: **Argument, spoiled people, cleaning

**Traits: **Blonde hair, green eyes, short, skinny

**Submitted By**: Luna Beth 203 (Yeah, sorry for the mix-up! I decided to use your's!)

**Jay:**

**Name: **Alexander Perceus

**Age: **12

**Likes: **Reading, sports, purple, swimming, hanging out with friends

**Dislikes: **Backstabbers, snobs, hypocrites

**Traits: **Athletic, dark brown hair, brown eyes

**Submitted By: **Riley Coyote

**Name: **Douglass Jarrett

**Age: **11

**Likes: **Robotics, rockets, technology, science, building things

**Dislikes: **running, sports, animals

**Traits: **Slow 'N Painful

**Name: **Athela Joy

**Age: **9

**Likes: **Reading, writing, cooking with her mom, drawing, the color red, spending time with her mom, and annoying her older brothers

**Dislikes: **Arguing, being picked on, sports, being compared to her sister, disappointing people, and going to the doctors.

**Traits: **short, thin, long blonde hair, grey eyes

**Submitted By: **Death Eaters Rule

**Name: **Tristan Joseph

**Age: **7

**Likes: **every sport, hot dogs, the ocean

**Dislikes: **sitting around, videogames

**Traits: **grey eyes, brown hair, tall, athletic

**Submitted By: **Bob

**Name: **Halleigh Christine

**Age: **4

**Likes: **dancing, the color lime green, zebras, the stars, playing in the mud, and frogs

**Dislikes: **shoes, pink, shrimp, people who are mean

**Traits: **dark brown hair, green eyes, short, always smiles

**Submitted By: **I Found A Pickle

**Joy:**

**Name: **Drayke Peter

**Age: **11

**Likes: **videogames, spending time alone

**Dislikes: **being a triplet, school, being the oldest, spending time with his family

**Traits: **jet black hair, short, thin, brown eyes

**Submitted By: **Taco In Labor

**Name: **Angelyn Haze

l**Age: **11

**Likes: **Reading, writing, anything artistic, dance, sing, getting her hands dirty(like she is hard working), and swimming

**Dislikes: **being a triplet**,**

**Traits****: **jet black hair, tall, thin, grey-blue eyes, has figure

**Submitted By: **Un Hr 25

**Name: **Marco Christopher

**Age: **11

**Likes: **water, blue things, playing baseball, reading

**Dislikes: **being a triplet, bullies, pollution, people who smoke or do drugs**Traits: **jet black hair, tall, thin, sea green eyes, athletic **Submitted By: **Bob

**If you have an issue about how your character has come out, please PM me and I'll make an adjustment! This is the last post of the day, so Hazel's POV will be coming in the next few days. Thank you so much for submitting characters and I apologize to those whom I didn't use! : { )**


	29. Chapter 24: Magenta Bridesmaids

**Hazel POV**

I have no idea why the attraction developed nineteen years late. I'd known him ever since I was two, yet had only found him awe striking when I was nineteen. I seemed to always take count of the different ways he styled his purple hair.

Then, one day, I decided to make a move. I knew a lot of people would disapprove, due to the fact I was nineteen and he was only seventeen. But love is love.

"Robin, hi!" I called, jogging up to him.

"Oh, Hazel. Hey," he replied, turning back to picking the ripe, blood red strawberries off the bushes.

"So. What's up?" I asked.

Robin shrugged, his orange Camp shirt wrinkling with the sudden movement in his shoulders. "Nothing much. Sage, you know, he's being real annoying. And Lily. Oh, Lily." I laughed nervously. "Yeah. So. What're you doing next Saturday?"

My future began with those five, simple words: What're. You. Doing. Next. Saturday?

I was twenty one the day of my wedding. Mom and Dad walked me down the isle. Mom kept stopping to wipe away tears. Dad would tell her that they still had three kids left, but then he would mutter to himself that his little princess was growing up.

My wedding gown was everything I wanted. Mermaid styled, bedazzled with sparkling diamonds. My hair was pinned up in a bun, the spider web veil flowing down my shoulder.

Waiting at the alter, were the four bridesmaids, dressed in the magenta dresses. Joy, with her sixteen year old, slender body fitting smoothly within the dress. Christi, eighteen, watched me with happy, excited blue-grey eyes. Charlotte, my childhood friend waved cheerfully from behind her rose bouquet. And Lily swiped away tears of her own.

We split the best man two ways. My brother and his brother, stood dutifully in their crimped black suits with magenta ties. Sage looked uncomfortable, while Jay looked strongly protective.

Mom and Dad handed me away and the night was sealed with a couple "I Do's" and a sweet kiss.

No later then a year, I was pregnant. Oh, Gods, I remember the night I spent in labor like it was yesterday.

Robin and I were having a boy. He liked the name Darrion, but I liked something more simple: Adam.

I was sitting at home, nine months pregnant and sicker then ever. I was flipping through People and munching on pickles and peanut butter. When suddenly, out of the blue, a pain ripped through m abdomen.

"OWWWWW!" I shouted, picking up the phone and stabbing the number. "ROBIN GET YOU FLIPPING BUTT OVER HERE. YOUR SON'S COMING OUT, BUDDY!"

I hung it up and limped to the door. My plaid skirt was wet and my hands shook. Robin drove me to the hospital, me screaming like a woman in labor all the way. But hey, I was a woman in labor.

Robin scooped me up and burst through the hospital doors, yelling, "HELP! MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!" A nurse helped us to a room, where she gave me the most excruciating shot ever and settled me in a bed. Once the medicine kicked in, I calmed down and just screamed a little bit on every contraction.

Finally, my mom and Christi arrived. I wanted them, along with Robin, in there with me when our child came out. The doctor checked my dilation and decided to speed up the process by sticking a balloon thingy…up there.

It was terrible. Minutes later, worse pain sliced my torso. I felt a dropping sensation and clutched the bed sheets. "Ohhh!" The doctor rushed in and checked me. "The baby's crowning!" he cried.

I moaned and tossed as my legs were spread. Mom kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulders. "You're going to do great, Hazel. You're going to do great." Christi took one hand while Robin took the other. "Okay," said the doctor. "On the count of three, push. One, two, three." I leaned forward and pushed with all my might. "OWWWWW!" I screeched in agony. I squeezed Robin's hand and saw him cringe.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS PAIN?" I howled, pushing harder. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN LABOR!" "Okay, excellent." The doctor patted my knee. "One more and you've got yourself a son." "SOMEBODY GIVE ME A KNIFE!" I yelled. "I NEED TO KIL MY HUSBAND!" Everybody ignored me. "Push!" demanded the doctor.

I pushed again and felt immense relief. "Okay," I muttered. "I'm good." Robin released my hand and watched with amazed eyes as our writhing, screaming, filthy son was cleansed by nurses. My mother wept into her hands as Christi left to go tell everybody the good news.

Later, the silent baby boy was handed to me. He was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. His blonde hair was fluffy, like a duckling's butt. His eyes were diamond shaped and colored a sapphire blue. His lips pursed as he studied his parents.

"Oh, my Zeus," whispered Robin. "He's beautiful." "Edward," I murmured, adjusting the top of the cloth. I wasn't sure why I had blurted that out, but it seemed fitting enough. "Edward Jay Underwood." Robin stroked my hair. "It's wonderful. Just like him. Just like you." Giving birth to Alice was much easier. I knew what to expect and asked for an extra dose of painkiller.

Right now, everything is perfect. I have my daughter, my son, my hubby. Nothing could be better!

"Give it!" screams Alice, tugging on the T.V. remote. Like her brother, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender form. Today, she's dressed in a white tank top with a curt hot pink half jacket and black leather pants. Not exactly nine year old material, but hey, who am I to correct my daughter's unique style? "No! It's my turn!" argues her thirteen year old brother, Edward.

Yep. Everything's just perfect. "HEY! Break it up before I chop off all your hair!"

**Okay, I lied. This is the last chapter for today! I hope you liked it and don't worry! This is only a short introduction and you'll hear more from her in the next couple chapters! Thanks so much! **


	30. Chapter 25: A Perfectionist

_Joy POV_

_**I always knew he was the one. Nathan Prince. We dated for eight years before he finally asked me to marry him. And our wedding was just as I had dreamt it would be. Like a fairytale. **_

_**Our flower girl was Christi's daughter, Carter. She was one year old and dressed in a poofy white princess dress. She waddled down the isle before me, throwing white daisy petals on the ground. **_

_**Ahead of her, were my bridesmaids; Christi, watching her daughter with reproachful eyes and swaying to the flowing music, Hazel, with her face glowing with happiness and Nora, Nathan's stepsister, with tears zipping down her cheeks. **_

_**On the right, was the single best man and the ring bearer. Jay was watching me with brotherly love and two year old Edward, Hazel's son, kept sucking his thumb. **_

_**The whole chapel was decorated like a castle and seemed to emanate from love and perfection. My dress was like Carter's, poofy and simple. My blonde hair was curled and pinned smoothly back with tiny diamonds. **_

_**After the wedding, that very night, we conceived our child…or what we thought was our child. Nathan and I were at the doctor's office, four months after our wedding. The nurse had spread this chilled goo over my swollen stomach and was swiping this monitor back and forth. **_

_**Nathan squeezed my hand and looked in utter amazement at the ultrasound. Slowly, a muffled image of what looked like a head appeared. "Oh, my Gods!" he murmured. "Is that our child?" There was no reply from the nurse. When I looked back at her, her skin was sheet white. "There's something wrong!" she cried, as a disorientated thumping noise filled the room. **_

"_**What?" I screamed, struggling to sit up. **_

_**Nathan pinned me down as the frazzled nurse rushed to retrieve a doctor. I began to hyperventilate. A doctor scrambled in and stared at the monitor. Then, he sighed. **_

_**He turned to us. "Ah, your nurse seemed to have misread this." He pointed to a misshapen blob. "This is your daughter." "We're having a daughter!" I squealed. **_

"_**And this- is your son."**_

"_**Son?" **_**I gasped. "We're having twins?" He laughed and shook his head. "This is your other son," he said. "You're having triplets." **

**Afterwards, since I'm a perfectionist, we went home and discussed names. Our house is huge because Nathan's work pays him one thousand a week, as he is an invention anatomy artist. **

**For the rest of the three months, I painted and decorated the baby's rooms. The girl's, who we liked the names Angelyn, Terra and Dina, room was painted lavender. For the boys, one room was painted blue and one green. We liked the names Drayke, Nikolas, Marco and Jamie. **

**Finally, on June twenty second, I felt an immense, agonizing pain in my abdomen. Luckily, Nathan was home at the time. **

"**NATHAN!" I screamed, clutching my aching stomach. It was time. "OWWWWWWWW!" Nathan darted downstairs and picked me up. He made sure I was situated in the car and ran back into the house to get our overnight bag. I picked up my cell phone and punched in Hazel's number. **

"**Hello? Joy? What's up?" she asked. **

"**Hazel- AHHHHHH!" I yelled, as another contraction swamped me. "I'm in labor. Meet me at the hospital! Call everybody!" "Okay, I'm on my way. Hang in there!" she hung up.**

**I shut the phone as Nathan came out. He hopped in the car and drove me to the hospital. The nurses helped me to a room. I sat in the bed, munching on ice chips and waiting for Mom, Hazel and Christi to arrive so we could begin. **

**Nathan kissed our linked hands. "You're doing great, baby," he muttered. **

**I moaned. The epidural had lessened the pain but it was still excruciating. It felt like my babies were throwing a party in my stomach. "It hurts!" I hissed in Nathan's ear. "It's like swimming in the River Styx!" **

"**My baby!" squealed my mother, bursting through the doorway and racing to my side. **

**Hazel jumped up and down. "You're having your babies! Yay!" Christi beamed at me. "I so excited!" **

**Another contraction rocked my body, making it impossible to reply. When it ended, I leaned back and moaned. "Mom, when's this going to stop?"**

"**In about twenty minutes to three hours," said a nurse. "Are you ready to begin?" **

**I nodded slowly as she spread my legs. Hazel and Christi each held one of my knees, while Mom and Nathan held my hands. "On your next contraction, push," instructed the nurse. **

**I inhaled deeply and felt the dropped sensation that signaled another painful contraction. I pushed, howling in agony and shaking with fear. "Ten! Excellent!" praised the nurse. **

**Hazel gave me a queasy thumbs up. "We can see the baby's head." "It's got Nathan's hair," gasped Christi. **

**Nathan touched his greasy ebony hair and laughed. "What do you think it is? A boy or girl?" he wanted to know. **

**I couldn't respond. I pushed as hard as I could, feeling something slide out this time. Hazel yelled. "It's a boy!" Christi jumped on her toes, clapping. Mom buried her head in my neck and Nathan hastily wiped away tears. The nurse handed it over to another and turned back to me. "One!" I pushed. "Two!" "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched. I stopped pushing. I couldn't do it. It hurt too much. **

"**Push!" demanded the nurse. "The baby's crowning."**

"**I can't," I sobbed. "It's like going through hell." **

**Nathan kissed me. "You **_**can. **_**Now, push!"**

**Stunned, I pushed and instantly felt another sliding motion. Again, Hazel giggled and Christi beamed. The nurse held up our daughter before handing her away. **

"**One more," she said. "Push!" **

**No later then five minutes, I had triplets! Boy, girl, boy. Nathan held our oldest son, whom we named Drayke Peter. I had our daughter, Angelyn Hazel and our youngest son, Marco Christopher. **

**All three had jet black hair, but Drayke had brown eyes; Angelyn had grey-blue and Marco had sea green, like his grandfather's. "You did a great job." Nathan was crying. **

"_**We**_** did a good job," I corrected, staring in disbelief at our children. "We did an amazing job." Today, they're eleven years old. Drayke is definitely independent, as he spends most of his time cooped up in his room. Angelyn is another story. She loves to read and write, as well as art, dancing, swimming and singing. She our little social butterfly! Marco is exactly like my father. Like Dad, he loves blue things and water. He also plays baseball and likes to read. **

**This is my family. And it's absolutely prefect. **


	31. Chapter 26: Black Out

**I'm sorry about the last chapter's format; my grandmother's computer was acting up! I plan to do the last two chapters in Christi's POV. The first as her wedding and first child birth and the second where they are all at a family reunion. Thanks so much! **

**Jay POV**

I don't get why the bridesmaids dresses had to be the exact shade of garden green. I mean, seriously! Who cares? Apparently, Amanda cares. Three weeks before our wedding, Amanda told me to go to the bridal dress shop and tell the clerk that the bridesmaid dresses needed to be garden green.

Then, the night before the wedding, they were shipped in. Amanda pried open the tape at the top of the cardboard and peeked inside the box. She lifted out a slim, skin tight dark green dress and shrieked.

"JAYCE MICHAEL JACKSON, GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed at me.

I bit my lip and padded down the stairs of our small condo. "Yeah, babe?" "This is not garden green!" she snarled. Talk about bridezilla.

My eyes widened. "Oh, uh, there must've been a mix-up at the shop. Here, I'll go back and change them out." Amanda threw the box back in the box and paced back and forth. "You can't! It's too late!" Since the apology didn't work, I decided to deploy the seductive stage. I crept up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist. Her slender form fit like a puzzle piece in my arms.

I felt her chest heave with stress and nibbled at her neck. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." Amanda struggled against my hold. "No. No, Jay! I'm on a roll, here." I purred in her ear. She whimpered. "Oh, my Gods, Jay! Quit! You're going to hurt it!" I let go. "Hurt what?" Amanda stared up into my eyes, smiling slightly and rubbing her stomach. "Jay, I'm pregnant."

I was thrilled, even a bit excited. But I was also scared. Were we ready for a child? As she walked down the isle the next morning, dressed in a white gown covered with flowers, it only made my happiness more defined.

Hazel, Christi and Joy stood in their dark green dresses beside me, crying. Hazel propped her three year old son, Edward, on her hip. Christi held the hand of Carter, her two year old daughter and rubbed her three month pregnant stomach. Joy had Marco on her hip and held Angelyn's hand and Angelyn held Drayke's hand.

On the other side of me were Amanda's two older brothers, Dale and Abe. They glowered at me. The priest read from the bible and we said our 'I dos'.

Nine months later, we were at the hospital and Amanda was in labor. It hurt me to see her in such agony. She writhed on the bed as another contraction slammed into her. I rubbed her shoulders and murmured words of comfort in her ear.

A doctor rushed over and parted her legs. "Let's get the baby out," she said. "It's heart rate its dropping." I felt _my_ heart rate drop. Amanda sobbed into my shirt, her tears dampening the fabric. I stroked her hair. "Baby, listen to him." Amanda nodded shakily and clutched my hand. The doctor nodded to the nurse, who instructed, "On your next contraction, push!" The next minute passed silently. I felt Amanda's hand tighten around mine as she began to push. "AHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" she howled.

"WE'RE LOOSING IT!" yelled the nurse.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes. Then, I blacked out. I missed my first child's birth. Amanda almost killed me, but after a short make out session, she forgave me.

We named him Alexander Perceus. And despite the terrifying birth and excruciating pregnancy, Amanda wanted to have another child, but two months later. We named him Douglass Jarrett. And a mere year and a half later, she had Athela Joy. Another year and a half and we had Tristan Joseph. Finally, four years ago, she gave birth to our youngest ball of sunshine, Halleigh Christine.

Today, our children are our lives. Twelve year old Alexander, with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He loves to read, swim, play sports, hang out with his friends and anything purple. Eleven year old Douglass looks just like me, with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He loves anything robotic or buildable. Athela is nine and she gets jealous extremely easily. She loves to draw, read, cook and is a mischievous pest to her older and younger brothers. She has her mother's blonde hair and her grandmother's stormy grey eyes. Tristan is seven and has grey eyes and brown hair. He spends his days alone in his room, playing videogames. Halleigh is four years old. She likes frogs, zebras, playing in the mud, the stars, dancing and the color green. She likes to play mommy and help Amanda around the house.

Amanda comes up behind me and kisses my ear. "Hi, honey. How was work?" I feel something step over my toes and look down to see the bright face of my youngest daughter. "Hi, daddy!" she giggles, kissing my knee. "I played outside, today." "Oh?" I scooped her up and peppered her with sloppy kisses. "I missed you today, Halleigh!"

She pokes my nose and plays with my lips. "I have to go do the landee!" she tells me.

"The _laundry_?" corrects Amanda.

Halleigh nods as I put her down. She scurries out our bedroom door, chubby legs waddling. Amanda covers her mouth and laughs.

I kiss her hungrily, but she pulls away. "Jay…" she begins.

"Say no more, say no more," I sigh, sticking up my hands in surrender. "But are you sure you don't want to have more kids?" She unfastens my tie, purring sexily and stroking my chest. "We'll see," she says, exiting the room.

My skin burns where she touched. I groan. "Teaser!" I call after her.


	32. Chapter 27: A New Generation

**Christi POV**

Many people warned me; told me that it was pointless to fall in love with him. But I couldn't help it. The way he sculpted bronze reminded me of the way I sculpted my novels. He gently molded each piece, adding intense details. Just like I do with my words.

Our relationship was bliss. He took me to Olympian parties and allowed me to explore his hidden workshop. But fifteen months through our relationship, I took pregnancy tests. And they were positive.

Hephaestus had to leave. He said it was against the law of Zeus to be affiliated with the birth of his child. But he promised he would visit and protect us.

My pregnancy was terrifying. I went through it alone, with slim support from my already busy sister. At first, Mom and Dad were a bit disappointed, but then they skipped over there fear and held out welcome arms.

I lived in a house, on which Hephaestus had built for us. It was a gentle golden color and entirely furnished with four bedrooms. I found out I was having a girl and went to work on her bedroom.

I remember the day I went into labor. It was stormy, lightning splitting the solid sky every few minutes. I was seated on the lavender colored velvet couch, flipping through a magazine.

Suddenly, a fresh, exotic pain stabbed my waist, creating ripples throughout my body, like on the surface of water. My face twisted in pain and I felt to the floor. Liquid soaked the gold shag carpet and created a navy patch on my white skirt.

I glanced at the coffee table, momentarily blinded by pain. I reached out, my fingers grazing the telephone. I needed to call 911, needed to call my family.

Another agonizing throb slammed into my body. I writhed on the carpet, biting back a scream. I wasn't going into labor. I was having the baby. Now.

Fear splashed my brain and my breathing came in frenzied gasps. I was having a baby. Tears slid down my cheeks as I again tried to reach the phone, without luck. I turned to my only option and fixed my blurred gaze on the ceiling.

"Hephaestus!" I groaned. "Please help me! For the sake of our child…"

I was plunged into pitch blackness, only catching a glimpse of the godly form appearing in the room.

Hours later, I awoke to the crying of a baby. I sat up shakily and felt strong hands on my shoulders. "Lie back, Christi. You need to rest." I recognized the huge, scarred and blistered hands immediately. I followed the muscular arms to the equally thick torso that trailed to his wide neck and finally to his angelic face.

"Hephaestus," I croaked. "What happened?"

Then, I noticed the bundle on his lap: a tightly wrapped copper blanket. In it, was a rosy cheeked infant, a patch of ebony hair on her head. I reached out and held her to my chest.

"Is she ours?" I asked softly, staring in wonder at the little life form I cradled.

Hephaestus nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered. "I heard you call to me. When I arrived, you had passed out. The baby was coming out and I couldn't stop it. So, I removed her. She's perfectly healthy." I stared at my lover. "You saved us," I said. "You denied the law and came to save us." Hephaestus shook it off and ruffled his daughter's hair. "What shall we call her?" he asked, hasty to change the subject.

I glanced around my bedroom. I noticed the curtains were closed, as was the door. "Carter is what I've been thinking. And Annabeth, after my mother, for her middle name." I stared into his brown-yellow eyes and found them wet with tears. "Y-yes. That's a good name," he stammered. "I've got to go." He stood.

I looked away, stinging with pain and love. "I understand," I murmured. "I love you." "I love you, too." With one last apologetic look at his daughter, he parted in a puff of bronze that showered Carter and I.

After that, I called my family and they rushed over. I was eventually taken to the doctor and they found no illness or birth defects with my child.

Over the next two years, we received no visit from Hephaestus. Yet, I felt as if we were being watched. Carter began to take after her father, building little creations out of legos or tinker toys. She developed an inquisitive side that both represented my author's intuition and the inventor's curiosity.

It was a late night in December and I had just put Carter to bed. I retreated to my bedroom and snuggled down with the latest Harriet Nobeltin book. Suddenly, the room shook and a massive man appeared.

I gasped when the smoke cleared and his face was revealed. He looked panicked and frantic. When I learned what Hephaestus wanted that night, I eagerly agreed and together we conceived our second child.

I journeyed to the hospital a week before the due date, careful to not repeat the previous situation. I gave birth to a flawless angel, whom I named Rose Emily.

It is now ten years later.

Carter is a beautiful, intelligent twelve year old. She has long, thick chocolate brown hair and delicate grey eyes, the exact color of the sky on her first birthday. She loves to build things and play sports. She's a particular tomboy, having a distinct hatred for makeup, gossip, the color pink, dresses and boys…for now.

Rose, ten, looks nothing like her sister. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, with fair skin. Like me, she loves to write and read. She also enjoys getting dirty in her personal vegetable garden.

"Mom!" I hear the scream all the way across the house. Instantly, fear spikes my senses and I climb to my feet.

I dust of my hands and peek through the back door. "Carter? What's the matter?" _Could it be a monster? Have they finally found the duo daughters of Hephaestus? _

Carter bursts through the hallway, waving something that sparkles in the sunlight. "Mom! Look! This just…_poofed_ on my desk!" She opens her hand to reveal a tiny, bronze robotic spider. It twitches slightly.

I don't know what to say or to think. Carter studies my face. "Mom? Are you okay?" I knew then who sent it. I also knew that Carter wouldn't stop pestering me until she had an answer. I sighed and motioned to Rose, who was knee deep in tussled soil. "It was sent from your father." I lead them inside to the living room.

"Our father?" gasped Rose. "But…" I took a deep breath and began the long and complicated explanation of the Gods.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! The next chapter will be the final one! : ( However, I made Christi's children Demigods so if you want me to write a sequel, it could be an option. Please review your opinions! Thanks so much! : { ) **


	33. Chapter 28: It's Been A Pleasure

**I've been pretty busy over the last couple of days, but couldn't seem to stop myself from writing chapters! By doing so, I've left out a few vital details…such as the letters from Rose! However, if I make a sequel, I will go back in time and include the letters. Thank you for reminding me**_**, Hunters of Artemis 101 **_**and **_**Future Novelist 887. **_**This chapter is mainly about a family reunion and it will be in Christi's POV!**

**Christi POV**

Hi. My name is Christine Madeline Jackson, but people call me Christi. I am the second daughter of Annabeth Chase Jackson and Percy Jackson. My parents have always been there for me. They showed me the right when I was in the wrong and supported me throughout my tough and heartbreaking decisions.

My older sister can be a diva. But even though we've fought and she's not made the best choices, she my star role model. Jay's the only boy of the four of us. He's got a strong, manly side and yet, he's always had a spirited loving side. Joy is the sweetheart. She's sensitive and loyal and fun to be around.

These are the people that have helped me throughout the rollercoaster life is. I've experienced the worst of downs; leukemia and the highest ups; publishing my books. I learned that life is a treasure, something that lasts for a couple years and then is snuffed out like a candle. So why not make the best of it? Why not make people smile and help those that are less fortunate? Why not show people the meaning of life before it's too late?

This is why I have written this book. I wrote down our most memorable events and had it published to show you how fortunate you are…we are! I hope that this really has changed you and you will continue to set an example for others.

As I sit here now, seated on the red velvet couch in Mom and Dad's living room, surrounded by the laughing people who I feel nothing for except undying love, that thought only grows.

Mom is across the room, her blonde hair streaked with pearly white. Her face is alive with glee and she continues to kiss Jay's youngest daughter, Halleigh on her lap. Dad is beside her, arm wrapped about her waist. His sea green eyes match those that belong to Marco, Joy's youngest son, who is showing him his newest swimming pictures.

Hazel and her husband, Robin, are on the love seat, Hazel on his lap. Between Robin's feet is their daughter, Alice. She's applying more lip gloss, as it keep sliding off when she giggles. Their son, Edward, sits on the armrest of the seat and is helping Joy's other son, Drayke, win the highest score of GameBoy.

On the couch beside the Underwoods, is Joy's family. Every time she laughs, her face lights up and she collapses in the crooked arm of her husband, Nathan. Nathan kisses his wife's forehead and then turns to kiss Angelyn's.

Jay and Amanda continue to lock lips every few minutes, only emphasizing their love more. Rose, my ten year old daughter and Athela, Jay's nine year old daughter, are sharing secrets behind my couch. Douglass, Tristan and Alex are talking loudly about the difference between the Russian rockets and the NASA rockets.

And beside me is Carter, her skilled fingers never ceasing their smooth work. My notebook is in my lap and an extra pen is behind my ear. I am in heaven, smothered in ecstasy. Nothing could be more perfect.

"Hey, Christi!" calls Jay. I look up to find the whole room is silent and all eyes are on me. "What are you writing?" I smile slyly and wink at them. Then, I slide the pen behind my ear and tuck the notebook away. "I'm spending time with my family," I reply and know then, that nothing will ever top this.

***Tears up!* Well, guys…this is the end of ****Percy's Kids****! : ( I'm going to miss you guys and miss writing about the characters. I hope by reading this passage, you truly will take in a new aspect of life and follow Christi's wish by appreciating what you have. Because life is short. It really, really is. Shoutouts(Take out spaces): **

_**Luna Beth 203**_

_**Future Novelist 887**_

_**Riley Coyote**_

_**Bob**_

_**Sass Monster**_

_**Unhr 25**_

_I** Found A Pickle**_

_**Anakin 26**_

_**The Grecian Goddess**_

_**Death Eaters Rule**_

_**Speak Now 05**_

_**ANGIE**_

_**Loca Chica 12**_

_**Nicki Cece**_

_**Annabeth Chase Rocks**_

_**Nini C**_

_**Anily and Emily**_

**And of course, _MJ D543_! You guys have been there since the beginning and have helped the characters flourish. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! It's been a pleasure. Should I write a sequel? Thank you! I love you all! :,{)**


End file.
